Freedom
by Geo Soul
Summary: Beatrix Yates A Girl Longing To be Set Free is Counting on Lincoln to Unlock her Chains. LincolnXBeatrixXHarem (Cover by MJW1915 & TFS Inspired Humor)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Geo Here With a new Story Staring Lincoln and A Relatively New Girl Beatrix Yates Someone Who u have yet to see any NFSW Content On So I thought To myself Why Not be the first Person to Do so The Main Pairings of the story will be LincolnXBeatrixXHarem and ClydeXBelle I hope you all Enjoy Cause we Worked Hard on this one.**

 **disclaimer: I Don't Own the Loud House.**

 _ **-Freedom-**_

* * *

We find ourselves over at the Yates house where all the children and parents were doing some spring cleaning.

Belle was Mopping the floor with a smile on her face. Beau and Bumper Jr. were dusting the shelves and vacuuming the rug with the same smiles. While Bumper Sr and Jancy mowed the Lawn and Cutting the hedges.

And with Beatrix she was busy cleaning the windows. But Unlike the other members of her Family she had a Depressed Frown on her face as she was In deep thought.

'Once again we're cleaning all over until everything sparkles, like usual.' Her Brain told her with a Bored Sigh.

Honestly it was like trying to stay happy and perfect all the time was...boring. Plus all That Constant Smiling was Hurting her face. It was like she had to use glue or clothes pins just to keep it up without losing it once.

"Oh Beatrix Dear." Her mother Called.

"Coming mother." She said putting on her Smile.

She headed out down the stairs where her mother stood with her own smile. 'Ugh She disgusts me!' Beatrix Thought as her brain agreed with her.

"Beatrix dear, did you make sure to clean every window?"

"Yes Mother I did."

"Oh? Then what's this?" her mother kept her smiling while pointing to a smudge on the window which seemed very tiny.

"Oh I'm Sorry Mother i missed a Spot but maybe someone won't Notice?"

Her mother chuckled while walking over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Beatrix, do you remember what me and your father always say?" She asked As Beatrix knew she was angry "A clean and tidy family has a clean and tidy house."

"...Yes Mother"

"And do you remember what it means to have a filthy house?"

"It means we're Imperfect" Beatrix spoke a little sadly, her smile not once faltering.

"Exactly." he mother leaned in. "And how do we fix that?"

"By Fixing the imperfection" she spoke while inwardly shivering.

"That's Right now Be a Dear and Rewash all the windows"

"Yes mother." Beatrix spoke as her mother walked away.

'Damn i hate that Bitch!' Her brain Said 'It's one tiny smudge! No one is even gonna notice.'

'I know Brain but we don't have much of a choice' Beatrix thought sadly

'We've NEVER Had a Choice in Anything, it's always perfect Family this And well rounded That, just Face it toots if your Parents had a choice between the lives of their children and protecting their image i bet you 20 Dollars they'd choose their Image and it's becoming a Pain in my proverbial Ass!' Her brain roared in anger.

'Now easy there, I'm sure they'll change. I mean no one can really be perfect, mistakes can be made.' Beatrix thought as she hoped her Parents would loosen up for a change

'Remember what happened to your Older brother Byron?' Her brain spoke as Beatrix froze up. The subject of her older brother was Taboo in the Yates House As Before they moved to royal woods he Committed Suicide. Beatrix was Only 5 When it Happened and when She Asked her Parents why he died all her father said was. "Your Brother wasn't as Well rounded as you so He Punished himself by Ending his Life."

Ever since Then Beatrix didn't want to share her brother's Fate of suicide but to this day She still Believes her Parents had something to do with it.

'The day they loosen up is the day Hell freezes over, that's why you need to get rid of them or get away!'

'Yeah...i know but how?'

'Find someway to stick it to them and make sure they can't find out.' her brain said as they both laughter coming from across the street

She blinked and moved near the window to see across over to the Loud house where the siblings were having fun. 'Look at them they're lucky. They don't have to hide behind some stupid smiles, they get to actually have fun and be who they are.'

'Yeah i know i just wish i could be free like them'

'Wait a sec, maybe you can.'

Beatrix raised an eyebrow At this. 'How?'

'What if you asked one of the siblings to help you?'

'I doubt they would' She thought as she saw Lincoln getting Sprayed by the water hose

'What could it do to try? Would you rather keep on smiling and do the same thing for the end of your days?' her brain suggested as Beatrix saw Lynn pants her brother.

"Ah!" he screamed before pulling it up with a blush while Lynn busted out laughing.

'Lincoln is cute when he gets flustered like that' her brain idly thought while she blushed and shook her head.

"Yeah i guess he is...point is i wish i had my freedom"

'Maybe he can do that.'

'What? No I can't Take Advantage of Lincoln he's 11 There has to be another Option!'

'What No! I didn't Mean Sexually!' spoke the brain with a groan. 'I meant with helping you cut loose and have fun like a real kid.'

'Oh...I...uhhh...Knew That?'

'Suuure, just sneak out and go over there to ask him.'

'Are you Sure?'

'Do you wanna scrub all the windows again or break free of that damn smile?'

"Beatrix dear you have a Visitor" Her Mother Called

"Coming mother!" She called with her smile.

'Seriously can we Kill that Bitch?'

'No!'

*Downstairs*

Beatrix smiled while walking down and saw Lori at the doorway. "Oh, hello Lori, so nice to see you."

"Hey Beatrix I was Wondering if You'd Like to Come Over for A Sleepover?" she offered, catching the girl off guard.

"Oh Ummm Thanks Lori but..."

"She'd be Delighted too Dear" Jancy Answered for her smile not dropping

"Great, it's happening tonight, see you around at six." Lori spoke Happily before turning and walking off while Jancey closed the door.

'See i told you she would loosen up'

"I think this is a great chance to help show them how perfect you are. Just make sure you have everything you need and don't mess up, or else." her father spoke who was de-weeding the garden

"Of course father, I'll go get ready." she said smiling.

'How much you wanna Bet he Raped Beau and Jr?'.

'BRAIN!'.

'What i say?'

'That's completely uncalled for!'

'Yes But Not Inaccurate'

She inwardly groaned while heading up to her room To Pack her Clothes

*Later*

"Do you have everything you need dear?" her Mother spoke sweetly.

"Yes mother, I double checked." She responded.

"Good and Remember What's the Yates family number one rule?"

"Perfection is Valued over Defection."

"That's my girl! Now go over there and have fun." Bumper sr exclaimed.

'Stupid Bastard doesn't know the meaning of the word Fun!' her brain said while heading out of the house and towards the Loud Residential

'I just hope I can do alright and not make a fool out of myself.' Beatrix Thought

"Hey Beatrix i have a Question". Leni asked walking out the front door.

"Oh, hello Leni, what is it?"

"Do you masturbate?"

And just like that Beatrix felt her smile strain as she felt her brain crash. Masterbation Also known as Self-Rape, something that's completely natural, Too Everyone Everyone however except for the Yates.

They made it clear that under no reason could any of their kids masturbate until they were 21. And if they were ever caught doing So the Consequences would be dire.

"Um, no."

'Smooth move X-Lax'

'Hush Brain!'

'Beatrix Look i know That you've Wanted to masterbate for years and now that you're here maybe you...'

'No! No no no no no nope no!'

'But you Need This Remember when you kept fondling your boobs in the shower?'

'D-Don't bring that up!'

'Why you know it's true'

"Wow really? Trust me when I say it's sooo great!" Leni said with a smile while Beatrix kept her smile up as best as she could. "I mean when you strip down and-"

"Leni!" Lori shouted in embarrassment coming down. "You can't just ask that so casually."

"But why not?"

"Because it's Literally just plain Rude!"

"Oh! Oops." she said as lori gave an annoyed sigh

"Ignore her, come on in and make yourself comfy."

Beatrix walked into the door looked around the living room. 'Wow it's Cozy in here'

"Heads Up!" Lynn shouted before a football zoomed by And flew out the door.

"Lynn!" lori yelled as her sister ran out the door. "Sorry bout That Beatrix!"

"It's quite alright." Said girl spoke with a Chuckle.

'That looks like fun let's see if she'll let us play!'

"Well should I set my sleeping bag?"

"My room I'll show you" Lori said before heading up the stairs with Beatrix following and hearing loud commotion up there. "Grrrrrr HEY!" Lori yelled out to the kids who stopped what they were doing. "Knock it off!" Lori exclaimed "Ugh do you have this problem with your siblings Beatrix?" She asked

"Of course not, we get along and respect each other all the time."

'Yeah When You're Not Secretly Wanting to Knock The Fuck out of Jr for using your Shampoo'

'Brain!' Beatrix groaned Mentally

'I'm just saying.' Her Brain Spoke as Beatrix felt a Tug on her pants leg.

She looked down and saw Lily with her arms outstretched. "Awwww Hey Lily have you been a good girl?" She said picking her up

She made a gurgle while waving her arms around Happily

"Hey Lori have you seen my sunglasses?" Leni asked

"They're on your head." She Told her sister who grabbed them

"Oh! Thanks I've been looking all over for them."

*Later Lori and Leni's Room*

"Here is where we'll be sleeping and having all sorts of fun." Leni said With a Friendly Smile "And where we can practice ki-"

"LENI!" Lori shouted with a red face.

"What but we always do it don't we?"

"Um, what does she mean?" Beatrix asked.

'Duh she was gonna say kissing'

That made her blush and look away while trying NOT to get any funny images in her head.

"Leni you have a spider in your hair"

"AHHH! Get it out get it out get it out!" Leni yelled as she ran off to find something to get rid of the spider.

"What was that for?"

"To get rid of Her" she replied with a sigh.

'Wow Didn't Expect Lori to do that' Beatrix thought.

"Anyway i Saw how weird you were acting earlier when Leni Mentioned Masterbating" Lori said.

She blushed and looked away.

"Sorry if this is being too blunt or upfront, but...have you ever done it before?"

"...no to be Honest" She admitted embarrassingly while looking away with a bright blush.

"Tell me if you don't Mind"

"My parents don't want any of us to do that, not until we're 21." She spoke sadly as she could remember the Day her parents told her and her siblings the Consequences of doing such a thing She shivered while Lori was stunned.

*Flashback*

We see the Yates kid, although they seemed younger with a taller looking boy who had short brown hair with a blue sweater vest over a white shirt and wearing tan shorts.

"Byron Byron Can you Get my Kite out of the tree please?" A Younger Beatrix asked.

"Sure thing little sis." he said with a Friendly Smile.

"Oh Byron dear can you come here for a moment?" his mother called

"Coming mother! Hang on for a sec Beatrix, I'll be right back."

*35 Minutes Later*

Byron walked out from the room with a large smile which seemed off.

"Byron now can you get my kite Please?" Beatrix asked.

"Sorry sis But i don't have time for Such Silly Nonsense Like that"

"Huh? But my kite!"

"Come on I know Something Better we can do"

"What's That?"

"We can Go Feed the needy, Doesn't that Sound great?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Excellent let's Go" Byron said as he grabbed her hand and they walked off.

She looked at him confused, but went along with it. Completely unaware that this would be the Last time she ever Saw her Brother.

*Days Later*

"Bryon?" called Beatrix knocking on her brother's door.

Silence.

"Hello?" She said as she poked her head into the room and saw a lump under the covers on the bed. She slowly Walked over to the bed and gave it a shake. "Byron? It's time to wake up."

No Response

"Come on Byron, wake up!"

Still No Response

She pulled the sheet back and went wide eyed before letting out a loud scream of horror As She saw the Sight of her Older brother With a Bottle of Cyanide in his hand and foam coming out his Mouth.

*Later*

Beatrix was crying as the Paramedics took her brother's body away.

"I can't believe this, why would some kid take his life like this?" One spoke Somberly.

"I hate seeing this kind of stuff." The other one said in the same tone.

While this happened an officer was talking with the parents About their Son's Death.

"Oh this is horrible! We never thought something like this would happen to our child!" Jancy said while crying

"So he never showed any off signs that something was bothering him?"

"No Officer we don't know what could've possessed him to do such a thing" Bumper sr said while patting his wife on the back. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm Afraid not" he shook his head. "We'll do our best to see what we can find and let you know." The Officer spoke as he left for the squad car

The parents watched him go before leading their daughter back into the house. With Smiles on their faces.

When the door shut Beatrix sniffled with tears in her eyes. "Mommy Daddy Why did Byron kill himself?"

"Well it's simple sweety, Byron wasn't being the perfect little boy he should have been."

"What do you mean?"

"He was Masterbating"

"What's that?" She asked as In that Very Moment The temperature in the room Dropped As The Yates Parents Kept smiling but this time Their Smiles Seemed a lot more Menacing.

"It's something very bad kids do when they don't listen and try to disobey their parents." Her Mother spoke in a Calm Tone

"And it's something that will and can happen to any naughty kids. It's something only adults can do, and that's not until you're 21." Her Father Responded.

"And those that Go through with it meet the same Fate as your brother". They spoke in Unison

She shivered hearing that while they leaned in.

"Are you a good girl Beatrix?" They spoke in Unison once Again

She gulped and slowly nodded in fear.

"Good And Remember Perfection is the key to life" Her father said as he walked out the door and headed to work

She felt a chill down her spine while wiping the tears in her eyes.

*End Flashback*

Lori had her mouth covered as tears poured out her eyes while Leni's mouth was open in shock and Beatrix looked away.

'Wow didn't think you would Tell them'

'I couldn't help it, it all just came out.' She told her brain as she felt lori and leni hug her

"That's so sad!" Leni Sobbed while Lori hugged the girl tightly.

"I'm Literally So Sorry you had to go through that!"

Beatrix felt touched hearing that and hugged back while feeling tears down her cheeks. 'When did I start crying?'

'When You Realized You finally Have Friends That Aren't Asskissing Losers from the Dominican Republic'

'Do you judge every tiny thing?'

'Yes Yes I do'

*Lincoln*

Lincoln was in his underwear reading comics

'Dude i think we have a guest' His brain told him

'What makes you say that?'

'Cause i hear crying and it's not coming from Hussy 1 to hussy 9'

'Hey! You know I hate when you call my sisters those.'

'What it's true They're also Sluts'

'BRAIN!' he thought with a frown. "I gotta try and control my thoughts."

'Which thoughts me or your Sisters?'

"You know which ones."

'So your sisters then?'

He facepalmed and focused on his comic.

*Knock Knock Knock!*

He jumped and looked at the door. "Who is it?" he said

"It's me Linky!" Leni said.

"Whatcha need Leni?"

"I need some of your Spare Fabric i wanna Make Beatrix a scarf"

"Oh, sure thing go ahead." he spoke as she opened the door and pulled out his costume trunk and gathered the spare fabric

"Here you go."

"Thanks Linky!" she smiled before leaving while he looked back at his comic.

'Ya Think she makes dildos?'

'SHUT IT BRAIN!'

'Just asking.'

*Leni*

"Alright, just give me a sec here." spoke Leni coming back to the room.

"Ummm Ok" spoke Beatrix confused while Leni went to grab a knitting kit And Rapidly Knitted a Scarf.

"There! A brand new scarf."

*BRRRRRRRRIING!*

"Hang on, that's probably my parents." she spoke pulling it out and answering it. "Hello?" She answered Nervously

"Hi Beatrix, just wanted to call and see how you were behaving over there." her Mother said in a Sweet tone

"Everything's just fine mother." She said in a Chipper tone while wiping her tears away.

"That's Good Now Something's Come up and Your Father And I need you to Stay at the Louds for a Few Days"

"Wait what?"

'What she Talkin Bout Willis?'

"We talked it over with their parents and they said they're fine with it."

"But what about Belle And the others?"

"Oh they'll be coming with."

Beatrix was Confused by this Logic "But why do I have to stay behind?"

"Because there's no time for you to get your Travel Bag" They replied like it was oblivious.

"Well Ok I guess" she replied before it ended. "I guess I'm gonna be staying here for a few days."

"That's Great!" Leni cheered as she hugged her. "Super sleepover!"

*Later that Night*

"So which color works better? Red or purple?" Leni spoke Showing Beatrix Two Pairs of Pajamas

"Uh...purple?"

"Great Choice!"

'Both look tacky.'

'Be Nice Brain!' Beatrix Thought as she took the Pajamas and walked into the Bathroom to Change. "Hey Brain?"

'What?'

"I've been wondering but Since They aren't here...would it be wrong to Masterbate?"

'Wait, you WANT to? You're not wanting to be a little princess? Stop the presses!'

"Very Funny I'm Serious I'm Tired of being Miss Prim and Proper i wanna be like The Louds and Have Fun!" she whispered with conviction.

'Well the way I see it, if they don't know then they can't act all high and mighty.'

"Good Point But How Am i gonna Start?"

'Well, if it's about touching yourself, just...do it?'

"Yes But How?"

"Beatrix if your Done Talking to yourself Can i use the Bathroom?" Lana asked from on the other side of the door

She jumped and blushed before poking her head. "S-Sorry." She spoke nervously while leaving while Lana rolled her eyes and went inside.

'So much for that.' Her Brain told her.

*Later still*

It was Peaceful in The Loud House as all Were Asleep except Beatrix. She stared at the ceiling while conflicted on what she should do.

'Feelin Alright Beatrix?'

'No, I'm thinking about what you said earlier.' She thought with a Sigh as She heard a Zombie Like Moan coming from the Halls.

'What was that?'

'I'm Not Sure think i should go check?'

'It beats just staring at the ceiling.' her brain told her as she slowly got up and opened the door She peeked out and saw Lincoln slowly walking By, but what she saw along with that made her drop her jaw and feel her brain shut down for a second.

Poor Lincoln Was Pitching A Tent Bigger than The great Gravy Heist of 1922. In Layman's Terms He had a Boner.

It also didn't help his underwear had small holes in it which exposed some skin and made it look like it might fall off with the boy walking down the hall with his arms outstretched.

'...Brain?'

'I Know I see it too and DAMN IS HE PACKING!'

'But what's Wrong with him?'

'He must Be Sleepwalking'

'I know that But How?'

'Hmmmm Wait remember Earlier When Luan spiked his drink after dinner was Over?'

*Flashback*

"That was delicious Lori." Beatrix said with a Smile as she Placed her Plate in the sink

"No problem, I'm just glad SOMEONE didn't play around with the food." Lori said looking at Leni in Annoyance

"What? I was making a smiley face." Leni said as Lori groaned

*CRASH!* "LUAN DID YOU PUT PAPAYA JUICE IN MY SODA!?" They Heard Lincoln Yell.

"I plead the fifth!" Luan said with a smile. "I Put Papaya Juice in your Soda!"

"Luan You Know I'm Allergic To Papaya it does weird things to me!"

"Papaiaiai Lincoln it was joke" she laughed while Lincoln groaned. "Get it?"

*End Flashback*

'It must be doing this!'

'No Duh Hmmmm Lincoln looks like he might need some help with getting it down'

'Wait, you don't mean...'

'Yup.'

'But I can't Do that too Him He's just a Kid!'

'Oh come on, he won't notice, he's sleeping.'

'No it's still Wrong!'

'But just look at it! It's nearly as big as your arm!'

'No'

'Ok Fine Miss Prim and Proper guess you'll Always be a perfect little Angel who can do No Wrong Oh well Let's leave and do Scrap Booking!' Her brain mocked.

She frowned at that while Lincoln kept on walking without waking up. 'I'm not some angel.'

'You Must be if you aren't Willing to take risks' urged her brain. 'Just give it a little rub and touch, something those idiots are too hung up on about and won't notice.'

'...You Promise?'

'Of course.'

Beatrix sighed and went over to Lincoln who was Walking into the wall. She gulped while staring at the bulge and moved her hand towards it.

'Do it!'

She grasped it and flinched while it felt rock hard. Lincoln gave an unconscious moan which made her go wide eyed and reel her hand back.

'No keep going he loves it!'

'But it's so stiff and warm.'

'Exactly it's meant to be that way' her brain replied. 'Stop hesitating and really get a feel, pull it out and touch it directly.'

Beatrix gave a Nod and slowly pulled his underwear off with the dick flopping straight up which throbbed and made her gasp since it looked bigger.

'Bea You're drooling'

She jumped and wiped her mouth while looking away in shame.

'Don't be Ashamed this is a Good thing!' her brain spoke. 'Give it another feel, maybe a rub.'

'Alright' She thought as she slowly rubbed it while stunned since it felt burning hot.

'Now go faster'

Beatrix did so while hearing Lincoln groan but keep sleeping with her blush increasing.

"Hmmmm Lisa your hand feels Nice" Lincoln groaned in his sleep

"Lisa?" 'Wait, why is he dreaming of his-OH MY GOD!'

'Damn! Who knew he was so pent up he'd go after his sisters? Sounds like he's not so young now does he?'

'That's DISGUSTING!'

'Not to the Fandom'

'What?'

'Nothing! Anyway Bea It kinda Makes since Lisa's a Child Prodigy And a super Genius!'

'Are you saying she made him this...big?!'

'I assume So Either by Science or Not' her brain said. 'Now just lean down and see what it tastes like.'

'Wait what?'

'You heard me.'

'Yeah but why!?'

'If you've touched it then wouldn't it be good to go further? Like how those guys at school talk about blowjobs and getting girls to suck them off? Don't you wanna know what it must taste like?'

'Yeah...'

'Well there you go, just a lick or two to see what the big deal is.'

Beatrix gulped as she slowly licked at the tip with a cringe at the slight musky and salty taste.

'Now Suckle it like a Bottle!'

'No way!'

'Fine Little miss Prissy!' it mocked. 'Go ahead and forget this once in a lifetime chance and go practice ballet for your precious parents, I'm sure they'd love it to have you even stop looking at boys altogether for the rest of your life.'

'Shut Up I'm Not like them!'

'Then take a risk and get a taste of his sausage!'

'ALRIGHT FINE!' She yelled as She grabbed it and Started to deepthroat Him.

'Whoa.' her brain spoke while Beatrix just realized what she did and reeled back with a cough. 'What? You can't be done already.'

'I am!' she shook her head. 'I'm not tasting that again!'

'Fine you know your mom was right about you.'

'No she wasn't!'

'Pretty sure she was.'

'NO SHE WASN'T!'

'Then Prove It! Suck off Lincoln and let him cum in your Mouth!'

Beatrix looked at the dick while Lincoln snorted and drooled while he kept walking into the wall.

'Well?'

'Fine! Just to prove your wrong!' she said as she put it back in her mouth and sucked vigorously on it.

Lincoln groaned while he kept sleeping as she tried to keep from gagging at the taste and size.

'Ease into it Bea.'

'I'm doing this to get it over with!' She snapped while reaching up to caress Lincoln's balls which somehow weren't as big for a dick this huge. 'They feel so soft'

'Give them a firm squeeze.'

*Lincoln's brain*

'Woah! Something's going on down there!' He said as he saw what Beatrix was doing. 'Lincoln dude wake up!'

'Mmm...five more minutes.'

'Dude Seriously Wake up now!' His brain Yelled as Lincoln failed to wake himself. 'Someone's grabbing at your kiwis and coconuts!'

'Hmmmm Yes I'd Love some fruit salad' Lincoln Groaned.

'YOUR DICK AND BALLS!'

'Hmmm No thanks Lynn I'm not horny today maybe tomorrow'

'WAKE UP!'

*Beatrix*

'Oh god, please don't wake up, please don't wake up.' Her brain said as Beatrix Bobbed her head on Lincoln's Rod.

'It feels so warm' Beatrix as she felt it twitching 'Wait, I can't let him cum inside!'

'Yes you can.'

'Why?'

'Because it might taste awesome.'

'Well ok if you so' she relented before something warm started shooting in her mouth And Filling it to the point of some of it shooting out of her nose. She went wide eyed and pulled back while coughing and stunned while wiping at it furiously.

'Well how's it taste?'

'It...it...it...it...'

'Speak up!'

'OH MY GOD IT'S DELICIOUS!' she thought while eagerly swallowing the load while licking any on her hands.

'That's My Girl, so Now You wanna Take more Risks?'

'You Bet!'

'Good Now Fuck him.'

'Hold On what?'

'You heard me, lay him down and ride that mushroom!'

'No Way I'm Gonna Fuck Him!'

'Well I guess...'

'Not without Seducing and Teasing Him first I want it to be consensual.'

'Oh? So you're not gonna make it a big deal if he's younger than you?'

'Screw the Rules I wanna Get FUCKED!' she thought while standing up and turned Lincoln around before he walked past her and back towards his room.

*The Next Morning in Lincoln's room!*

He snored while slowly stirring with a groan. "Ugh My head" he sat up and rubbed his face before feeling a draft around his groin. He looked down and saw his underwear was gone with his dick out and he turned bright red before covering up with the blanket. "Did Lynn Sneak in here and Give me a blowjob Again?"

'No You Dumbass It was Beatrix!'

"Wait, what? No way, that's crazy."

'It's True!' it replied. 'She's the one who was sucking on your sausage like a starved coyote!'

"Prove it!"

'Ok, go up to her while she's asleep or be discrete if she's awake and smell her breath.'

'...Why?'

'Because if it reeks then it means she swallowed your sperm, even if she spit it out there's gonna be some smell to it.'

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Um, who is it?"

"It's Me Lincoln Your Sisters and Parents Went out already so i made us Breakfast" Beatrix Spoke from the other side of the door.

'Perfect! Make sure you don't mess up.'

*Downstairs*

After getting dressed he headed on down to the dinner table. Where he saw Beatrix Cooking pancakes...Naked. His eyes widened, jaw dropped, and his pants felt slightly tight.

'Believe me Now?'

"B...B...B...B..."

"Hey Lincoln You hungry?" She spoke in a Seductive tone while noticing a small bulge in his pants. "Maybe you're not hungry maybe you're thirsty?" She said placing her bare Tits on his Plate.

His jaw dropped and the bulge got bigger.

"Mmmmmm Daddy Lincoln, I've been a Bad girl aren't you gonna Punish me?" She said as she sat in his Lap and slowly grinded against him.

He felt steam go out of his ears while feeling light headed Just as the front Door Opened And His Mom Walked in

"Oh What smells good?" She asked as Lincoln snapped out of his trance and saw His mom.

"Mom uhh I can Explain!"

"Explain what?" She said as Lincoln turned around saw that Beatrix was Dressed. "Hey Beatrix, did you and the girls have a fun night?"

"Yes Ma'am We sure did" she nodded. "But I've got some news. My family's going out on vacation so I was wondering if I could stay here until they get back."

"Oh Of Course dear You're welcome to stay as Long as you want."

"Thank you Miss Loud." She said happily vas she sat across from Lincoln. "Eat up Lincoln." she Spoke as Lincoln Started at the Plate of food she placed down

'I can't believe I just imagined all that.'

'I Know Plus how'd she get dressed so Fast?' His brain Asked.

'No idea.' Lincoln Thought as He flinched and Felt Someone Messing with his Hard on. He jumped and saw Beatrix casually eating her breakfast and glanced under the table to see her foot rubbing against his bulge. 'That Sneaky little Minx!'

"Are you alright Lincoln?" Rita asked as she sat down with some coffee.

"Y-Yeah." he nodded nervously while groaning from the foot as Beatrix ate her breakfast without looking up.

"Yeah Lincoln you Alright you Look a Little Thirsty" she remarked with innocence.

"N-N-No no, I'm just fine."

'Dude She wants The D!'

'I can tell!'

*Beatrix's Brain'

'That's my girl! Get a good feel for that dick!' her brain cheered while Beatrix felt the cock getting harder and bigger.

'He's Almost ready Brain!'

'Good, now you just gotta move on to part two.'

*Later*

Lincoln groaned while back in his room and hiding his bulge. "Damn it" 'Why did she do that? No one really done that before, except Lynn that one time.'

'What about Lisa?'

'Ok her too.'

'And The Twins?'

'And them.'

'What about Carlota Her Mom and Ronnie's Mom?'

'I get it already!'

'Ok Ok Sheesh'

"Lincoln can you come here" Rita Called

"Uh, can it wait mom?"

"NOW YOUNG MAN!"

He jumped and made his dick stand up, but used his snug jeans to keep it close before running out. "Yes mom?"

"Can You Please Take These Up to beatrix she's in the shower" she held up some towels. "I forgot to change them out with some clean ones."

"Uhhhh Sure mom" he replied taking them and heading to the bathroom. 'Man oh Man!'

'Just take it easy.'

'Easy for you to say You don't Have to deal with this!'

'Oh gee, I'm in your head and can see what you see, it's almost like I do in a way. Wait a minute, oh that's right, I'm your freaking brain!'

'Shut up!' Lincoln walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Beatrix? I got some clean towels for you."

"Come in Lincoln and Place them on the sink" She called out making him nervous.

'Alright i can do this!' he thought opening the door and walking in with his eyes closed.

'Dude the curtains Closed' His brain said

'I'm not taking any chance.' He thought as he placed the towels on the sink just as a hand grabbed his arm. He opened his eyes from surprise before ending up yanked into the shower.

"Hey Lincoln" smiled Beatrix while he gaped at her naked and wet body. "Like what you see daddy?"

"A...a...a...a..."

She took his hand and Forced him to rub her ass. "I'm all yours"

'Holy shit! I knew she wanted the d!'

'Shut Up Brain!'

"Go ahead, I don't mind." She whispered as she slowly unzipped his pants while he jumped and felt his dick spring to life again in his underwear. "Looks like daddy wants to play" she teased before pulling his underwear down and got hit in the face by the dick. "It's bigger than before"

Lincoln turned bright red while his clothes got soaked from the water.

Beatrix turned around and started to grind on him with her ass which made him stiffen up, literally. "Mmmmm So Big i want you sooooo Bad!"

'THAT'S MY GIRL!'

"B-Beatrix! Stop!" Lincoln stuttered as he tried not to moan

"Why? You don't seem to mind." She giggled as she placed his cock in between her ass cheeks

He groaned and felt her ass move up and down.

'Lincoln Fuck her NOW DUDE!"

'But-'

'NOW!'

He groaned and started to move his dick up and down her ass as she moved it Sensually.

"Mmmm I want it" she whispered which made him feel more and more tempted.

"Kids Dinners Ready!" called Rita, jostling him back to his senses.

*Later*

'That was way too close.' Lincoln thought with a sigh while his brain groaned.

'You're Such a Pansy Ass' it remarked. 'Why couldn't you do it?'

'I'm not sure'

'It's not that different for all the girls you've banged so why should this be any different?'

'...'

'Exactly, now go back there and show her what it's like to be a dog!'

'No Way!'

'Why not?'

'i...I...I don't know' He told his brain who just sighed.

*Beatrix's Brain*

'Damn it! You were so close!'

'I know But don't worry he'll Crack soon enough'

'Why not just drag him to a closet?'

'Cause that's too simple!' she frowned while drying. 'I wanna make it special and unexpected.'

'Oh fine Party Pooper'

*The next Day*

"Uh, Beatrix?"

"Yes Lincoln?"

"Remind me again what we're doing here?" He asked as they walked into the mall.

"I need new clothes if I'm gonna be staying for a few days."

'Even though she wasn't worried about them earlier.' whispered Lincoln's brain.

'Shut up brain!'

'Never!'

*ALARM!*

"CONGRATULATIONS!" called a man running over and shaking their hands. "You two are this mall's one billionth visitors!"

'Wait, how can two people be the one billionth?'

'I Guess it's because you both walked in at the same Time'

"Wow, that's awesome!" smiled Beatrix.

"That's right, and for your prize, you two get a chance to spend a whole day in one of your favorite shops here in the mall, and get to take as much of the products inside to keep for free!"

"Wow Really!"

"That's right, so tell us, what store will you choose?"

"The Arca!..."

"Victoria's Secret!" Beatrix cut off, making Lincoln and the man look at her in surprise. "We'll go there for a day." she Spoke Happily.

"Wha-"

'Dude, this is your chance!'

'Oh no! No way!'

'She's practically begging! You two all alone in a holy place for men, don't you dare wuss out!'

'SHUT UP BRAIN!'

"Well if that's your choice then it's decided!" the man Declared while Lincoln gulped nervously.

*Later*

'Woah...' Lincoln thought with a blush at seeing the store and various forms of lingerie.

"Oh Lincoln" called Beatrix.

"Uh, yeah?" He said nervously as he turned around

"Which one of these looks good on me better?" She spoke holding up two sets of lingerie.

He blushed and gulped while looking away. "Uh...both?"

"Perfect!" she smiled while he sighed in relief while she walked off.

'Why me brain?'

'Because she wants your mushroom, now bend her over in the dressing room and give it to her doggy style! Or if you prefer, Loud style!'

'Shut Up i still say It's Wrong'

'Oh yeah? Trust me, I bet by the end of the night you'll be balls deep inside her.'

'Suuuuure and the Day that Happens Is when Lisa Becomes a Jealous Yandere'

"Oh Lincoln~" called Beatrix from one of the changing rooms.

"What is it?" he asked with a chill down his spine. as she walked out and his jaw hit the floor with his pants getting tight, AGAIN as She was wearing a Set of Dark red Lingerie while posing with a wink. "Ba ba ba ba ba..."

'Words you idiot!'

"You look...Gorgeous" he got out while she giggled.

"Why thank you, care to see more?"

"...Yes Please"

"Great, then go take a seat and I'll be right back."

Lincoln walked over and sat on a nearby chair while she went in the back of a large curtain the store had.

'I know what's gonna happen.'

'What?'

'No spoilers.' his brain Said happily.

Lincoln was confused before music started up and spotlights turned on towards the curtain Which Opened Up Revealing Beatrix in a blue corset and matching top that only covered her nipples with a black garter belt and a Dark Grey Thong that Complimented the Outfit

"How's this one look on me?" she Said as she twirled and Smacked her Ass cheek.

"Uh...uh...uh..."

'DAMN! Look at that booty!' His Brain cheered as she started to walk up to him with seductive sway in her hips

"I figured it might work to have a guy's opinion since we're all alone." she said as she started to give him a Lap Dance.

He gulped while seeing her ass so close and could feel his pants and underwear getting more and more tight.

'SHE WANTS IT DUDE SHE WANTS IT!'

'I fucking noticed!' He snapped as he heard his Pants unzip by Beatrix who licked her lips seeing the huge bulge Slowly growing And nearly Tearing the seams

"Wow, someone must be a HUGE fan of this one." She chuckled seductively while poking at the tip Making Lincoln Moan Softly

"E-Easy." He said As she gave him a smirk

"Why, is someone extra sensitive today?"

"...Maybe?"

"Why don't you let me fix that?" she spoke as she started to suckle the tip

He jumped in his seat while his brain cheered along with Beatrix's. "Go deeper" He groaned before her head moved over it and made him throw his head back. "Fuck!" he moaned as he started to put his hand on her head

'Which is exactly what I'll be doing with this huge sausage.' Beatrix thought.

'Bea I'm So Proud Of You!' called her brain. 'Really get a taste of this musky meat!'

*Lincoln's brain*

'Come on damn it! Force more of your dick down her throat!'

'No i won't For...'

'LINCOLN ABRAHAM LOUD FOR PETE'S SAKE STOP BEING SUCH A PANSY ASS AND FUCK THAT MOUTH LIKE YOU MEAN IT!' his brain snapped making him wince before groaning as Beatrix began to bob her head up and down.

'No Brain!'

'If you won't do it then i will!'

'Wait what?' Lincoln said as his eyes turned from blue to dark Orange. He grabbed her head and started to move it up and down his cock while she was surprised at the move. "You want this cock? Then take it like a slut!"

'BRAIN STOP IT!'

"Oh fuck yeah! I'm gonna make you crave this until you're sucking me off every single night!"

'DAMN IT BRAIN!'

'I'm doing what you're too scared to do!' "I'M CUMMING!"

She felt him hold her head down before it twitched and she felt the sperm gush into her like a hose.

'There Now You can Take control again'

'Gee, thanks.' he remarked back sarcastically while letting of as Beatrix pulled back and coughed with the seed dribbling out. "Sorry about that."

"Why?" She asked in a soft tone while gulping down most of the seed. "I loved it~"

"Wait, what?"

'Called It'

"That Felt Amazing!" she smiled while he was surprised. "I had no idea you could be so forceful! That was a great rush!"

"Um...you're welcome?"

'Brain for the win'

'Shut Up Brain'

"Lincoln... I'm ready" she spoke standing up and spreading her legs to show the wet spot making him gulp. "I want you to fuck me with that cock like a bitch."

"...You Sure cause...it'll hurt at first"

"YES!" She Exclaimed In Pure Lust.

"...Ya Know I Never Really Pegged you to be such a Slut" Lincoln Chuckled Nervously before suddenly seeing her tear the lingerie off. "No need to rush, plus that's kinda wasting some good clothes." He told Her as As She got on all Fours and slowly waved her ass in the air. He moved over and saw her soaking spot while feeling his resolve weaken. 'Well, this is gonna be like with Leni, might as well treat it the same.'

'Don't forget the dirty talk.'

'I'll let you take care of that'

*Beatrix's Brain*

'Remember girl, take a deep breath and get ready for the ride of your life.'

'Brain was he right will it hurt?'

'Oh mercilessly.' she said as beatrix gulped while feeling the tip rub against her snatch making her tense up.

"Just Relax" he spoke before he started to slowly push into the snug hole. 'Damn she's Tight!'

"Ah-AHHH!" Beatrix moaned as he pushed further in while she gritted her teeth feeling it breach her hymen.

'Almost There!' Beatrix thought before letting out a loud scream when she felt it rip.

"Sorry!" Lincoln Quickly Said.

"...It's ok...Keep going" she spoke while her blood oozed out.

"You sure cause I can stop if you want?"

"I said keep going!" she barked out with a frown while her pussy quivered and tried adjusting to the size.

Lincoln gave a nod and started to thrust hard into her while holding her hips as she gasped and he hissed from the snugness. "Damn!"

"Oh god! It's like you're a horse!" Beatrix moaned as Lincoln started to thrust harder

"Your pussy is snug and tight! It's like Lucy's!" Lincoln Moaned as he enjoyed the feeling while Beatrix moaned louder.

'His sister!?'

'Told you!' her brain said in a smug tone while she moaned louder. 'I'll bet he's tried this out on everyone of them, minus Lily.'

Lincoln reached Over and Squeezed her boobs making her moan louder. "You just got tighter." he grunted as he increased his pace

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" She moaned softly

"Beatrix I'm going to cum!"

"Do it inside!"

"You Sure You Could get pregnant"

"I SAID DO IT!" she growled making him jump and pale As he came into her womb

"AHHHH!" They moaned together while her juices gushed out onto his dick at the same time.

"So...am I better than your sisters?" she panted while shivering from the hot sperm leaking inside her.

"Yeah...But...Not by Much" He said making her giggle

"Then I guess we'll just have to see if you think so, cause I wanna keep this up in all sorts of outfits till tomorrow."

"But what about your Parents?"

"Those assholes can burn in hell for all i care" she remarked without missing a beat, making him go wide eyed and her brain cheer.

'WOOOOOOOOII WAY TO GO BEA!'

'That's my boy Lincoln!'

'Quiet Brain!' They both said

"But Beatrix they're your Parents Won't they..."

"Lincoln you May not know this but My Parents only care About their Public Image They're Perfectionists if they see one detail that's so Minor It's an imperfection to them I wanted to Move Past That I was Tired of being Chained Up Like a Princess locked Away in a Tower unable to be Free and Explore the Outside World i wanted to be who i really Was I wanted to have Fun i wanted my freedom...And i have you to thank for that...That's why i love you" she smiled while turning around and pulling him right on top of her chest with a smile And Hugged him. "Lincoln promise me something"

"What?"

"Promise me You won't let my Parents Take away my Freedom" she held his shoulders tightly. "Please." she Said as she Started to Cry.

He frowned and rubbed her cheek while hugging back. "I'll do my best Beatrix." he told her as she gave a Sweet Smile

 ***Later that Night***

Back at the Loud House Lincoln and Beatrix were Asleep and Snuggled together in Lincoln's Bed.

 ***Beatrix's Mind***

In the deep dark mind is where we see the girl herself standing. Talking with An Exact Look Alike Of herself but She was Wearing all Pink

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea!" Beatrix Told Her Brain.

"And I'm telling you that we crossed the line, it's too late to go back, and it's time for a change." her brain spoke. "Look Bea I know you're Worried but We have to do this"

"Can't we do something else instead?" Beatrix asked softly

"Nope, this is happening."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" A voice Yelled as they turned and saw a third Beatrix walking over. This One Had a wide Smile and Was Wearing a Victorian Era Dress. "That would be improper and against mother and father's wishes."

"Fuck them!" They Both yelled at Her as they felt The room freeze up as The third Beatrix Dropped her smile and gave a Cold Scowl

"Are you going against their wishes? Remember what happened to Byron?"

"Of course we do, but guess what? It's time for a change!" Beatrix Spoke with Defiance

"You're A Fool Mother and Father Know what's Best For Us Byron killed himself because he Knew He was An Imperfection!'

"Those cunts are the reason!" snapped Beatrix's brain. "We're changing, whether you say so or not!"

The third Beatrix Scowled deeper as Ice Shot up from Around the other Two While Mentally This Was Nothing But Physically Beatrix Groaned in Pain as her Nose started to Bleed "Then I'll have to 'discipline' you both." she spoke as The Two were Repeatedly Stabbed With Ice Shards Making Beatrix Cough Blood in her sleep

"Ah! You bitch!" Beatrix Roared.

"If you Submit I'll Stop!"

"Never!" Brain Yelled As she Reached out for Beatrix. "BEA GRAB MY HAND WE CAN BEAT HER IF WE MERGE!"

Beatrix reached out, but an ice spike went through her hand. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"You shall do no such thing!" The Third One Yelled As Brain Reached Out and grabbed Beatrix's Exposed Finger

"Too late cunt!" Brain Cheered as a Massive Pillar of Light Arose from their Position.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" The Third one screamed as she was Pushed Back in the Light That Engulfed Her. She saw with horror as Beatrix and Brain began to slowly move together into one figure. "NO NO THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" She screamed as Light Slowly started to Crystalize Around her. She tried to run, but it spread and reached her legs and then body. "No No NOOOOOOOOO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Actually, we just did, bye bye bitch." Beatrix spoke in a Reverberated Voice as The third one was Fully Encased In Crystal.

 ***Outside the Mind***

Beatrix Opened her eyes Which were Know Glowing Pink. She sat up and Looked towards The Sleeping Lincoln and looked at her hands. "The Merge was A Success" She said with Smile as she laid back down and pulled Lincoln Close to Her Bosom in Which He Snuggled Into Making her Smile even More.

Meanwhile in the Deep Recesses of Beatrix's Mind The Now Crystal Prison Of The Third Beatrix Laid Dormant. However A Small Crack Appeared On the Seemingly Unbreakable Container Setting the Stage of Events That'll Test the Limits On The Young Yates Sanity and Her Freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys Geo Here With a New Chapter of Freedom This Time Around we'll Taking a Look Into Lincoln's Sex Life with his Younger Sisters and See which Fetish Each of them Have and Yes He Will Eventually Have sex with his Older Sisters All in Due time.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

Lincoln was starting to slowly wake up. *YAWN!* he rubbed his eye and saw he was resting on Beatrix's chest. He Smiled as he looked over to his wall Clock and saw it was 3 Am.

'Wow, this is pretty early.' His Brain spoke with a yawn. 'Enjoying your new pillows?'

'Yeah i am ok I'll admit it you were right'

'See? It's no different then giving Lori a good fucking.'

'Yeah that's true except Waaaaaay Less Aggressive' he thought before hearing Beatrix mumble in her sleep.

"Hmmmmm Yes i will marry you Lincoln"

"Wait, did she-"

'Yes, yes she did.'

Lincoln sat up in bed and got onto the floor "Time to get breakfast." He said with a chuckle as he slowly walked down the halls

'Or maybe you could give some of your sisters an early 'wake up call'.'

'Yeah sure Why Not?' he thought before tapping his chin. 'But which one?' He thought as he heard some Light footsteps on the roof. 'Hmmm Looks like Lucy's awake'

'Perfect.'

*Rooftop*

Lucy was walking about while looking through the spellbook.

'Find anything of use?' Her brain asked with a Yawn

"Not yet, but there should be something in here I can use." Lucy Muttered as she kept turning the pages

'Maybe you should get some sleep to let your mind relax, or have Lincoln 'help'.'

'He's Probably Asleep'

'No he's Not he's right behind you'

Lucy blinked and looked to see the boy himself smirking. 'Huh you were right'

"Hey sis, what are you doing up?" He asked walking up to her

"I wanted to find a spell to freeze time." Lucy spoke turning her back to him

"Oh and why's That?" Lincoln said hugging her from behind

"I figured if I could control time I could do anything." She spoke with a gasp as she felt her brother's hand slip into her night shirt

"Or maybe you want time to stop so you can get fucked till the end of time." He whispered as he pinched her nipple

"AH!" she jumped while blushing as his hands moved down her stomach. "Lincoln Please we can't!" She gasped dramatically

"You say no, but your body is just begging for it with something like that." he whispered huskily while rubbing his bulge against her ass.

"N...N...Not true!" she moaned while trying to push him away, but he gripped her breasts and gave them a hard squeeze. This caused her to push away until Lincoln grabbed her arms and forced her down

"The more you struggle the harder I get." He whispered Harshly making her Shudder.

"You bastard Give me a reason why i should let you do this!" Lucy Barked as she pushed him away.

"Because you have no other choice." he growled Into her ear while moving a hand down in between her legs.

Lucy tried to Push him away only for lincoln to grab her hands and Bind Them her back "Get off! I'll scream!"

"Hold that thought." he pulled off one of his socks and stuffed it in her mouth Making her even More Wet

"Don't Fight it Lucy i know you want this"

Yeah yeah i know what it Looks Like But Believe it Or Not This isn't the first time They've done this You See Lucy has A Rape Fetish. She gets turned on knowing she might get raped, and considering what's gone on so far, don't be like 'that's sick' when you people knew what happened when you read it!

Lincoln smiled as he ripped off her Underwear and reached down before rubbing her slit directly Making her moan softly into the sock while he rubbed his cock against her belly. "You want it don't you?"

She gave a muffled reply and shook her head which was a sign she meant yes."

He smiled and rubbed his cock against her snatch before Sticking ut inside

Lucy moaned through the sock from feeling her snatch slowly get stretched open.

'Damn did she get tighter?' he wondered while she squirmed and he gave her nipples a hard pinch Which caused her to Squirt "You say you don't want this, and yet you came just from a pinch." He chuckled as Lucy got a Shameful look on her face "Just imagine what might happen if I cum inside you." he said hoping it would make her feel better before he rubbed the dick against her hole and Started to fuck her again

Lucy moaned louder while he tweaked her nipples as he moved in and out.

"Damn Lucy you feel Amazing!" he grunted while she moaned. "It's getting all snug and tight!"

'Brain he's So Rough Yet Gentle!'

'Make him go rougher and really get this going!' Her brain Encouraged her

Lucy moaned and this time tried to scrambled away, making Lincoln smirk and pull her closer with the dick going in deeper.

"Lucy I'm cumming!" he grunted before his sperm gushed out inside her.

Lucy gave a deep Moan of Joy as she felt his seed fill her up while she came again.

The two were Exhausted as Lincoln pulled out with some oozing out. "How was that?"

"Better then Last time" She said taking the sock out "Lincoln...can...can...can you Rape my Ass?"

"Not quite rape if you ask now is it?" He spoke as he pushed her over a table and put the sock back in her mouth and Rubbed her second hole

She shuddered with joy while trying to crawl away Only for Lincoln to grab her legs

"Nope, we're not done yet slut." he growled as he slowly pushed into her with her crying out through the sock feeling the dick slowly stretching her ass out.

'Damn Her Ass Is tighter than her Vag!'

'Oh god yes!' Lucy thought as he thrusted harder into her

"I'm gonna turn your hole into my own personal cumdump you slut!" He roared as he nibbled on her ear

Lucy moaned while feeling her ass get widened before the dick started twitching.

"Damn I'm Cumming Again!" he growled. "Take it all you slut!"

Lucy gave a Deep moan as she felt Him cum into her Rectum with her juices trickling onto the floor.

*Later*

"Phew, now that was hot." Lincoln panted as he left the roof and headed downstairs. "But I still feel hard."

'Let's Go See Lisa she might be awake at this Hour' His Brain suggested

'Good call.' Lincoln thought as he headed to Lisa and Lily's Room When he got there he have a small knock.

No response.

"Lisa?"

There was a groan before said sister opened the door while looking tired. "What?"

"Hey Lisa, sorry for waking you."

"I haven't slept yet my experiment is making it hard for me." She yawned in Annoyance

"Maybe I can fix that." he smirked before walking in and closing the door.

"And how?" She asked as Lincoln picked up an Empty beaker and knocked her out

(Later)

Lisa groaned while feeling like she was in a chair and her hands were behind her back. She also saw she was Blindfolded "Hey, what's going on?" She groaned as she tried to move before feeling someone in front of her.

"Quiet or else." A Voice growled before she felt her pants getting taken off.

You see Similar to Lucy's Rape fetish Lisa had a Kidnapping Fetish She liked being bound and gagged like this. Seriously You all Knew what you getting Into Plus how Many Stories Have Lisa and Lincoln Lemons anyway?

She felt her pants get tugged down, her underwear slid to the side, and shivered feeling the tip near her entrance.

"You Know Lisa Last time we did this I never did Finish did i?" whispered Lincoln while she shook her head. "Well if you stay quiet I might just bust a huge nut in you." He chuckled as her rubbed her slit

"Y-You won't get away with this." she spoke while playing along and internally eager for it."

"Oh and why's That?"

"My parents and siblings will hunt you down."

"And i care why?" he replied before pushing against the snug slit Making her give a Trapped Gasp while groaning as the dick could barely fit the more it pushed in. "Damn You're A lot Tighter than Lucy!" he groaned while she moaned as he tried to force as many inches as he could inside.

'Good Lord he's Forcing himself into my womb!' she thought with wide eyes while moaning as it stuffed her whole pussy And Thrusted deep into her with her moaning out as he tried not to wake up Lily.

"Lisa I'm about to Cum!"

"Oh god! I might get pregnant!"

"You're Only 4!" he grunted before feeling his cum start gushing inside And started to inflate her stomach

"Oh sweet Einstein!" She moaned Softly as Lincoln Pulled out and she felt the sperm oozing out onto the floor.

"Finally my Boner is gone" he remarked while taking the blindfold off her And Smiling at her flushed Face "How was that?" He asked as she shakily stood up before kissing him deeply He kissed back while keeping her from falling down.

"Does that Answer your Question?" she smiled with a pant. "That was exhilarating."

"Yeah i have that effect on people" he chuckled while picking her up and moving over to her bed before laying her down and was glad Lily was still snoozing. "Try and get some rest Lisa." He whispered

"Thank you Lincoln, good night."

*Hours Later*

Lincoln got up after finally getting some rest since those two sisters of his helped get him tired.

'Man that was a great night huh?' His brain said

'You said it, I just hope we didn't wake anyone.'

*Yawn* Beatrix sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What a great. Sleep"

"Morning Beatrix, sleep well?"

"Oh Yes My Darling i slept Like an Angel" she winked, catching him off guard.

"You feeling Ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She spoke standing up and showing off her Naked Body

Lincoln stared while she walked over and hugged him against her body which made him blush.

"I love you" She told him

"Love you too." He said with a smile as he hugged her back while giving her ass a rub.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*

"Yo Lincoln Wake Up Stop Beating your Meat it's time for Breakfast!" Lynn yelled

He blushed. "I'm not doing that!"

"Liar" she teased while Beatrix rubbed herself against him which started waking his dick up.

"My breakfast is ready"

"M-Maybe hold off till later."

"Awww But Why?"

"Someone might get suspicious."

"How Bout just one quick Suck?"

"Well...ok." He Spoke as she smiled and got on her knees

She grabbed his dick and started to rub it while licking at the tip.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Lincoln! Breakfast!" Lucy said as she slowly opened the door

Lincoln quickly pushed the door closed with a groan. "J-Just hang on! I'll be down in a minute!" He stammered as Beatrix Deep throated him

"I'd hurry or it'll get cold." Lucy heard it and tried pushing against the door. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y..y..Yeah I'm ok!" he spoke before letting out a moan. and cumming into Beatrix's Mouth with her eagerly swallowing it down with Lucy frowning.

"Who's sucking you off in there?"

"...Lynn?"

"Hmmm, then tell her to hurry up." Lucy spoke leaving the door while Beatrix slid her mouth off Lincoln who panted with some sperm trickling onto the carpet.

"Now let's go"

"Ok."

*Later*

The family were enjoying breakfast with Lana and Lola seeming a bit irked as they ate or shoved each other.

"Come on you two cut it out" lynn exclaimed before getting some oatmeal to the face. "Grrr That's it!" she jumped over to them which resulted in a fight cloud.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Rita standing up. "No fighting at the table you three!"

"Sorry mom" they spoke quickly sitting down and resuming their eating As Rita gave a sigh of irritation

"So Beatrix, did you sleep alright?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Oh Yes Mr Loud i slept Nice and well" she said as she was using her hand to rub Lincoln's Crotch under the table

He jumped with wide eyes while trying to nudge her hand away.

'Damn bro she must still want it'

'But we're at the table!'

'Yeah so?'

'The others will see!'

'As if' His Brain said as Lucy and Lisa Knew EXACTLY what was going on

'I can't believe she'd be so bold to do that when it should be someone else.' Lucy's brain said upset

'Is that no good nympho stepping onto Lincoln so soon after a mere twenty-four hours?' Lisa Thought As her brain Agreed with her

Lincoln tried to stay calm and focused on his cereal. as his Boner was coming back to life

'You sure you can't just take one of your sisters for a quickie? I bet Lola wants some attention.'

'No Brain!'

'What about Lana?'

'Still No!...Actually..'. "Mom may i be excused?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Hey Lana I need your help with something"

"What is it?"

"Just Follow me"

The two headed upstairs with Lana smiling since she had a fetish for roleplaying.

*Lincoln's Room*

"Oh Lana were are you?" Lincoln spoke as said girl arrived in on all fours while wearing some fake dog ears and was naked.

"Arf Arf!"

"Aw, there you are." he smiled rubbing her neck as she panted and he had his dick out. "Who wants her treat?" He said as she wagged her fake tail in the air. "Sit"

She did so.

"Shake hands." He said as she shook his hand. "Roll over"

She rolled over before he reached down and gave her belly a rub.

"Good Girl Now Lick" he smirked moving his dick in front of her face.

Lana smiled and took a lick while trying to shake her ass to simulate wagging.

"Now suck"

She moved over and started sliding her mouth over the tip.

"Good Girl" He moaned slightly as her tongue went around it and he gave her chin a rub. "Go Deeper" He ordered while scratching behind her head As she went deeper and he groaned. "No biting girl or you'll get punished." Lincoln said as she gave a Nod

She licked and bobbed her head over it while feeling her pussy start to leak.

"Lana I'm going to Cum!"

'Give this dog her daily milk!' Lana thought in excitement before feeling the sperm squirt into her mouth And she eagerly gulped it down before pulling back as some of it spurted on her face Making her Chuckle

"Now look what you did, you got all messy." Lincoln said as she whined "Get on all fours." he demanded

She nodded and did so with him moving over and rubbed his dick against her opening. "Now Beg You Little Bitch!" He whispered Harshly

"Arf arf!" she begged while feeling the dick made her more antsy.

"Louder!"

"ARF ARF!"

"LOUDER!"

"ARF ARF ARF!" she begged As Loud as She Could be

"Good bitch." he said as she stuck it inside her

"Ahhhhh!" Lana Moaned Loudly as he started to Move at a Fast pace

"That's right, take my dick you horny bitch!" he Exclaimed as her Stomach stretched with each Thrust

'Oh god! It's gonna make me sore for a week! Again!' Lana Thought as She felt Lincoln move faster

"Maybe when you get old enough you'll get puppies!" he told her as he felt his limit reaching

"Arf arf arf!" 'YES YES GIVE ME YOUR PUPPIES!' she thought with her tongue hanging out before she felt his sperm start shooting inside her. 'It's So Warm!' She thought as Her Stomach slowly Started to Inflate with some spilling out onto the floor.

Lincoln Pulled out and started panting while Lana fell face down on the carpet with a dazed expression and a Twitching Leg.

*Much Much Later*

Beatrix Was In the Backyard Sunbathing with Lori "Ah, this feels just perfect."

'Tell me about it'

"So got any plans for the day Beatrix?" Lori asked her.

"Mmm, none that come to mind."

'Other then giving your brother another round.' Her brain thought with a Snicker As her Phone Rang

She reached for it on the table and hit accept. "Hello?"

"Beatrix!"

"Belle?" she blinked in surprise. "What's up?"

"Beatrix Please Its Mom and Dad They!..."

*CRASH!*

"THERE SHE IS GET HER!"

"NO BEATRIX HELP MOM AND DAD THEY!..."

*Click*

"Belle? Belle!" she spoke looking at the phone while Lori took her sunglasses off.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I don't Know" she spoke with wide eyes and with fear.

'What did she mean by that? What are those bastards doing?' Her brain Spoke worried for belle.

'I don't know, but if they hurt her I'm gonna!'

"Beatrix?"

"Uh? What is it?"

"Is something Wrong what happened?"

"Uh, it's nothing, just my sister telling me she's having a good time." She said with a nervous smile

"You sure? Cause if something's up you can tell me."

"I'm sure..." she replied while standing up. "I'm gonna head inside, I think I got enough sun."

*Lincoln*

"Ow! Ow! Harder!" Lola Groaned

"I'm Trying Lola!"

Lincoln Grunted as He tried to pull a Piece of Gum out her Hair.

What you thought they were having Sex? no What kind of Sick Person would want to have sex with a Six year old Get your mind out the gutter...Ya Sickos

"It's gonna tear out!"

"No it won't just hold still" he urged while trying to pull it out with his bare hands.

"Owowowowowowowowow!" she spoke holding the mirror stand as he pulled. "It's not working!"

Lincoln thought for a Moment and grabbed the scissors, but that's when he saw her smiling in the reflection As he cut the gum out "What are you smiling for?" He asked her as he heard his Pants Unzip

"Nothing~" She said coyly while reaching a hand in and grabbed his dick.

'Why me?'

'Oh come on, like you DIDN'T wanna plow her before lunch.'

'NO...yes'

'Well here's your chance.'

'shut up brain' he thought before groaning as Lola started licking across the tip Slowly savoring the Taste "Guess you couldn't wait." He said with a chuckle as she started to Deep throat him

'Gee, ya think?'

'shut It Nail!'

'what?'

'Nothing' he thought while groaning as Lola rubbed his balls And sucked a lot harder than Lana "Woah! Easy there." He grunt Softly while putting a hand on her head and giving her hair a tug Making her moan softly

"Come on, really choke on it." He told her as she licked around The Shaft

'Mmm, so salty and warm.' She thought as Lincoln pulled her hair harder

"Come on Lola, pick up the speed." He said as she started to do so He kept tugging on her hair while thrusting into her tiny mouth at the same time. "Lola I'm Cumming!"

She held her head over the dick and moaned feeling the sperm gush inside Causing her to swallow it all without spilling a drop

"Good girl." He chuckled as she pulled away and wiped her mouth

"A True Lady knows how to swallow cum without Spilling it from her mouth"

'Man, who knew something so girly would sound so hot.' his Brain said as Lola tool off her dress.

"Fuck me!" She said as she laid on her back

"Ah ah, what's the proper way a lady asks?" He taunted with a smirk

She sighed. "Please place your enormous penis in my womanhood and make me whine in lust." She spoke in a Posh tone

"Good girl." he smirked before pushing it in with a grunt while she jumped and moaned. "So Tight!"

"SO BIG!" lola exclaimed as Lincoln started to thrust into her which made a bulge and made her grip the mirror stand. "Harder big Brother HARDER!"

"You want harder? Then say something unlike a lady." he grunted.

"FUCK ME LIKE A GORILLA IN HEAT!" she moaned while the stand rocked with each thrusts.

Lincoln smirked as he stopped and grabbed Handfuls of her Hair and Pulled it as he started to fuck her harder

"Ow! Ow! Oh god yes!" Lola Moaned as she enjoyed every moment of this

"I'm ready to drown you like a dirty slut!"

"Do it Do it Cum inside Me!"

He grunted and slammed in harder and harder before cumming inside Making her Stomach Inflate.

"AHHHHH!" Lola Moaned Loudly as Lincoln Pulled Out and saw the sperm gush out of her and onto the floor. "Guess Me Leaking Cum isn't Ladylike huh?" she panted with a lopsided grin.

"Heheheh I guess Not"

"Good Now Lincoln be a Dear and...GET OUT MY ROOM SO I CAN REDO MY HAIR!" she snapped making him reel back out of the room while she slammed the door.

*Later at Dinner time*

Beatrix was Worried about Belle

'What did she mean by she needed help?'

'Those bastards probably tried something. I say get the cops on the phone and get them thrown in jail.'

'no brain not without Proof'

'Oh come on! Those smiles should be proof enough.'

Beatrix looked out the window and Saw her Parents Car 'They're home already?' She thought as she saw them Pull up into the driveway and Exit out 'Wait where're Belle and the others?"

'NOW are you gonna call the cops?'

'No!' she thought as she saw them leave the house and get back in the car 'That's suspicious.'

*Yates House*

Beatrix Slowly Unlocked the door to her house and walked inside. "Hello? Belle? Jr? Beau?"

All she got was silence.

She walked around the dark House but found nothing 'This isn't right.'

'Tell me about it' Her brain spoke as they heard a Clang coming from the Basement She briefly went to the kitchen to grab a knife and headed to the area.

'Ya know what this reminds me of? That Game Hello Neighbor!' Her brain spoke as beatrix walked down the stairs

'Please don't mention that, it's not helping the situation.'

'What it's True It's Exactly like that!'

'I don't need to imagine a creepy gardener jumping out at me!'

'OH MY GOD BEA HE'S BEHIND US!'

"WAH!" she jumped and held the knife out.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

"Not funny!" She Yelled as she slowly walked Down Stairs

'It kinda was.' Her brain said as Beatrix Looked around the basement for a Light switch

When she found it and turned it on she looked around. and found nothing "What?" 'Huh there's nothing here'

'Aw, I was hoping it was one of those bastards, now the knife's gonna go to waste.'

'Shush brain' she thought before moving around cautiously. until bumping into a Fire Extinguisher case She jumped back and held the knife out. As the Case made a Click sound and a Passageway opened up in the wall "Woah, a secret tunnel."

'Yep definitely Hello Neighbor Vibes' Her brain said.

 **And That's All She wrote for Now Next Time We see What Dark Secrets Lies inside of the Yates Family Secret Basement.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys geo here and welcome back to freedom this time round we'll take a look at the Yates parent's dark secret as well as Lincoln's relationship with his older sisters be warned there is a huge Rape warning in this Chapter so be prepared for that and incase you guys were wondering EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE EXPLAINED IN CHAPTER 4!...Anyways Here's a Re-Upload Explaining Like I said Everything is going to be Explained in chapter 4.**

* * *

Beatrix slowly entered the tunnel cautiously while trying to calm her beating heart. "Brain this is Freaky"

'If it really is Hello Neighbor then it's gonna get freakier.'

"You're Not Helping!" Beatrix exclaimed as she walked down the hall and started to get dizzy

'Hey, you ok?'

"I..I don't know brain I don't feel so good"

'BEA NO DON'T BE LIKE SPIDERMAN AND DISINTEGRATE INTO DUST!'

Beatrix groaned and stopped before falling to her knees.

*Lincoln*

Lincoln dusted himself off with a huff. 'Try to satisfy a sibling and this is what it gets you.'

Until said Sibling grabbed his Shoulder. "Did I say we were done Twerp?"

"Um, yes?"

Lincoln gulped as Lori grabbed his collar and threw on his bed.

"I'm not done yet." Lori spoke in a Sinister whisper.

Now I know what it looks like But Let's go Back a Few Months (Not Years it was a Typo) okay?

(Flashback)

Rita was sitting on the couch Quietly Drinking Tea as she was Thinking Heavily

"Mom what's Wrong?" Leni asked walking downstairs and seeing her Mother in Deep thought

"Leni, can you go get your sisters? I need to talk to you girls about something."

"Ummm okay but Why?"

"It's very important."

"Okay" she nodded before rushing off.

*Later*

"So, what did you wanna tell us mom?" Lori asked as she texted away at her phone

"A secret on my family's side."

"Whoa a secret somethings That will Light those Ears Mom" Luna said

"It's very important, something that you can't tell anyone outside of the family." Rita spoke seriously making the girls nod

"What is it?" asked Lynn. "It can't be that big of a secret."

"I had Sex with My Brother when I was Lori's Age"

"WHAT?!"

"It's true." Rita spoke casually sipping her drink

"Gross!"

"Now Girls Incest On My side of the Family is Common. The Women never Get Pregnant from it Anyway"

"Still, ewwww!" grimaced Luan while Leni tilted her head.

"What's incest?"

"Its when You Have sex with your Sibling Leni" Luna explained.

"So does that mean we can have sex with Lincy?"

"No way!" spoke up Lori. "Mom, why tell us this?"

Rita looked away with an Embarrassed Blush on her face

"Mom!" They all Shouted with Blushes Very Much Present on their faces.

"Because if you ever get curious and want to try it with a boy, if you do it with Lincoln you won't have to worry about getting pregnant."

"I'll Do it!" Leni cheered making the other girls turn to her in shock.

"What?"

"Leni that's disgusting!" Lori snapped.

"How?"

"He's our brother!"

"So?"

"I have Bobby!"

"How's he gonna know you can tell him you broke it while masturbating"

"That's not the point!" Lori snapped as she blushed with embarrassment

"What is the point mom?" asked Luna.

"The Point is...I think you girls should uphold the family tradition"

"What?!" They shrieked in shock with Rita nodding. "Why?!"

"Like I said it tradition and you don't have to marry Lincoln hell you can have sex with him Once and be Done with it"

"So...it's not gonna be something we can get in trouble for?" Lynn said uneasily

"No." Rita said simply

"So we can get and dirty with the little dude, and you can't yell at us?" asked Luna.

"No Luna I won't get angry"

That made the sisters glance at each other.

"...alright we're in"

"Good." Rita said with a smile as the girls went their Separate ways.

Lori who headed straight for Lincoln's Room. 'that Little Bastard Thinks he can Get away with this!? Fine if he wants to have sex with His Big sisters Then He'll Get Sex with his Big sisters!' Lori thought angrily.

'i don't Know Lori I don't think Lincoln Knows About this' her brain tried to reason with her.

'Then why wasn't he called down with us?'

'maybe she just wanted us to know?'

'Or maybe he already knew and she needs us to help him deal with it even though he already has Ronnie Anne!'

'you sure?'

'Yes!'

'still I'm not so sure about it but if you say so'

'You'll see I'm right.' Lori told her brain as she Made it to Lincoln's door and Kicked it down only to find the poor guy hogtied by Lynn who Along with Luna were Wearing strap-one "What are you two doing?"

"What does it Look like?" Lynn spoke as Luna Lubed up her strap on

"We're getting the jump ahead on what mom told us." Luan said happily as she flipped Lincoln Over on his knees with said boy getting his mouth stuffed by Lynn's strapon.

"See he Likes it!"

"I don't know guys Lincy looks like he's Hurt" Leni spoke up standing nervously in the corner

"It's probably just your imagination." Luna said as she started to Insert her strap-on in the Rear Mail slot making Lincoln groan as Lynn stuffed his mouth.

Lori gave a Smirk "Pull out of Him I wanna Turn!" 'This'll teach that little Perv!'

'I still think it's a bad idea.'

'QUIET BRAIN!' she thought as her sisters pulled their toys out.

"GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Lincoln Yelled in shock and terror..and about 2% Pleasure

"We're gonna fuck you bro." Luna spoke in a seductive tone Which oddly enough had a Sinister undertone to it

"What!?"

"Don't act Surprised we know Mom Told you Too" Lynn said with a smirk

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't Play dumb Linc that's Leni's Job we know mom Told you!" Lynn said as Lori stripped down naked

"I'm telling the truth!" Lincoln tried to Say only to have his mouth filled with Strap-on

"Just suck on it bro!" Luna exclaimed as she pushed it deeper into his throat.

Lori gave a Smirk and went to her and Leni's Room she then came Back with a Vice grip Clamp "This is really gonna make things interesting." She said as she clamped down the middle of His shaft making him yelp out with wide eyes in pain.

"Great idea Lori!" Leni said happily

"Thank you Leni Luan be a dear and get that box from under my bed"

"Right!" Luan said as Lynn and Luna pulled out of Lincoln's Holes making the boy gag and wince in pain.

"Guys Please This is Starting to Hurt!"

"Oh toughen up, like you haven't had to deal with this before."

"Guys I really don't!.."

"I'm Back!" Luan said bringing in a Large Box

"Bring it over here."

Luan did so as Lori opened said Box and Pulled a Massive Dildo the size of a Lamp

"Guess where this is going." Lori said in a dark tone as Lincoln tried to struggle his way out

"Guys please stop!" Lincoln begged But they were all too drowned in their Lust to notice Except for Lori cause she was still angry and Leni who seemed to Notice her little brothers Plight.

"Luna Luan untie him and hold down his Arms Lynn Hold down his Legs and flip him over"

"Ok." They said as they did so with Lincoln struggling and making it difficult.

"Stay still Linc!" frowned Lori moving the tip to his ass before shoving it in.

"AHHHH!" Lincoln let out in pain and tried moving away.

"STAY STILL!" Lori yelled as she stomped on the massive Dildo and pushed deep into his anal Cavity

"AHHHHH!" Lincoln yelled as he started to cry

"Flip him over so I can see his Crotch!"

The girls grabbed him and flipped.

Lori smirked as she saw his swollen purple hard on "I'll bet this feels great for you."

"Lori Please!"

"See? You're already begging for more!" Lori Taunted Happily

"AHHH!" Lincoln yelled in Pain while trying to struggle free.

"Leni come over here and Ride him!" Luna exclaimed as Leni had an uneasy look on her Face

"I'm not sure guys, maybe we should stop."

"Why he's enjoying it!" Lynn told her

"But doesn't it seem like it's hurting him?"

"No you kidding he's Fine with it" Luan told her while Lincoln cried harder.

Leni sighed and gave her sisters a Nod. Leni went over and straddled Lincoln's crotch with the boy whimpering. "Sorry Linky but this does look fun"

"Please stop!" Lincoln begged as Leni Eased onto his swollen cock making him groan as she moaned.

Leni gave a sharp yelp as she felt her barrier break with blood seeping down over the dick.

"Shhhhh its okay Leni" Luna told her

"It hurts!"

"I know sweetie so just take your Time and Slowly move" Luna said wiping away Leni's Tears.

"Just try moving your hips." Luan told her with Lincoln groaning in pain.

Leni started to move her hips as her pain slowly vanished making her gasp from the sudden pleasure. "Linc you feel so nice!"

"Please stop!" Lincoln begged as Leni's Movements started Pushing him downwards as the Dildo slowly moved upwards into him

"Keep going girl!" Luna cheered as a small feeling of guilt was rising in her gut.

"Leni hurry up so I can have a turn!" Lori yelled

"But it feels so good!" Leni exclaimed as Lori growled

'I'm starting to think we're going too far.' Luna thought as she rubbed her thighs

'Lori, maybe you should quit.' came the girl's brain.

'NO BRAIN! HE NEEDS TO LEARN HIS LESSON!' She thought moving over to Lincoln and grabbed his throat. But not before Pushing Leni off. "Sorry Leni but it's my Turn!"

"Hey!"

"Like I said sorry" Lori spoke smugly before she began squeezing Lincoln's throat. As she sat directly down on his Bruised Hard on doing so also sent the Massive Dildo further into his Anal Cavity causing a Bulge to Appear in his stomach

"Woah there Lori, what are you doing?!"

"SHUT IT LUNA HE'S HAD THIS COMING!" she snapped before squeezing harder. "Is this what you wanted you filthy little pervert TO FUCK YOUR BIG SISTERS WELL NOW YOU CAN AND YOU WON'T STOP UNTIL WE'RE SATISFIED!" she yelled with Lincoln losing air As his face was turning Blue

"Lori stop!" Luna said as she and Luan tried to Pulled her away.

"No!" Lori yelled as Lincoln started to Turn blue.

"Wooooo Go Lori!" Lynn cheered out

"Lynn you're not helping! Just make her stop!" Leni exclaimed

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JILL TALLEY ARE YOU GIRLS DOING!?" The girls all stopped and saw Rita standing at the door clearly not Happy

"Um, having sex?" spoke up Leni.

"Everyone out now..." Rita spoke calmly

"But.."

"I SAID NOW!" Rita yelled with Fire in her eyes Lori and the others gulped and all Ran out of The room Leaving Lincoln and Rita with said mother looking at her son with concern. "Lincoln sweetie are you okay?"

*End flashback*

Lincoln gave a tired groan as he limped in the hall. "I need someplace to pass out."

You see ever since that Day the Older Loud Sisters have been...Odd towards their brother Oh Here comes Leni Lets Show you what we mean.

"Hey Leni Can you do me A Favor? Can you Please Get That Old Massage Blanket from the Top shelf in the living room?" Lincoln asked as he saw Leni Look down nervously.

"Sorry Lincy i...I have things to do but Maybe Later?" She said In a Uneasy tone.

"Um, sure?"

Leni quickly walked off as Lincoln sighed After what Happened Leni's been closed off speaking of Closed off a Door was Slammed open revealing Luna who had a Smile on her face...Until she saw Lincoln.

"Move it You little Ass!" She barked as she shoved him to the wall and walked off

"Sheesh, I was just asking." Lincoln said as Luna shot him an angry look and hefted him by his Collar.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

"That's what I Thought Bitch" Luna said as she Dropped him to the floor.

'what am I gonna do Brain? Lori Rapes me...Well Anally anyway Leni Avoids me Luan won't even Talk to me Luna Hates me and Just yesterday She told me to kill Myself and Lynn...Lynn's Lost it"

'You want me to be frank Lincoln?'

'yes'

'If I was in my own body I would kick their ass, strangle them, then hang them up by their toes for what they did! How are you not in some ballistic rage is amazing.'

'...you give bad advice you know that?'

'I'm giving brutal and honest advice!'

"YO LINC!"

'Uh Oh' he thought turning to see Lynn coming towards him Carrying a Large Bag in her hand. "UH, hey Lynn."

"You Me My room Now I have a surprise for you!"

"Uhh Lynn can We Please Please Skip the The Chain Whip this time?"

"Hmmmmmm Fine I just got a Cattle Prod in the mail. As well as This!" Lynn Said as she reached into the Bag and Pulled out a Large Dildo the Size of a Fire Hydrant.

"Ummm Lynn what is that?"

"This my Horny little Bitch is the Moby the worlds Largest Dildo! And guess who's getting it?" She spoke menacingly

"...me?" Lincoln said with a Audible Gulp as Lynn Grabbed him by the Collar. "Lynn wait I.."

"Ah ah ah Remember what we discussed? I am Now Lady Admiral Bitch-Breaker!" Lynn proclaimed as Lincoln was dragged into her room.

* * *

Man Poor Lincoln I'm sure he'll be Fine but Anyway let's go See what Beatrix has been up too.

* * *

Said girl groaned while slowly beginning to feel herself wake up. "Ugh my Head..Brain you there?"

*no answer*

"Brain? Hello?"

*Knock Knock*

"Huh?"

To her Surprise Byron opened the door. "Come on Sis Breakfast is ready"

"Byron? You...You're ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He said as a Fly appeared and started to Buzz around her Head.

"Because you're...you're..."

"I'm what?"

"Dead!" she spoke up while rubbing her eyes. 'This can't be happening, it just can't be!' She thought as the fly kept buzzing around her. "Stupid fly go away!"

'Beatrix!' A faint but Familiar voice shouted out.

"Brain? Is that"

"Beatrix sweetie Belle's here with her New Boyfriend" her mother shouted as the fly flew away

"Boyfriend?" She muttered as she walked down stairs and saw Belle sitting on the Couch and holding hands with Lincoln...Wait Lincoln!?

"Hey Beatrix." Lincoln greeted happily

"Lincoln!" She exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? Belle invited me over for dinner"

"I don't mean that, I mean why didn't you tell me you were coming over?"

"I did I called you remember?" Lincoln said as the fly returned.

"Grrrr lousy fly!"

"Is something wrong Dear?" Jancey said

"A Fly keeps bothering me"

"Is something wrong Dear?" She repeated

"A fly keeps bothering me."

"Bea Wake Up!"

"Brain is that You?"

"Wrong Dear? Wrong Dear? Wrong Dear? Wrong Dear? Wrong Dear? Wrong dear? Wrong Dear? Wrong Dear? Wrong dear? Wrong dear? Wrong dear?" Jancey repeated Like a Broken record as the world around Beatrix started to Slowly Melt like Ice cream.

"Oh my god, what's happening?!" She spoke in a Panic as The Buzzing got Louder

"Bea wake up!"

"Brain? Where are you?" She called out while her sister and Lincoln slowly vanished.

"WAKE UP BEA WAKE UP!"

Beatrix then saw a Flash of light blind hee as her eyes shot opened and she sat up while breathing heavy and sweating.

'bea Bea Calm down!' spoke her brain quickly. 'Relax!'

"Brain. What happened?"

'just look around you'

She did so and suddenly wished she hadn't. Much to her Utter Horror Beatrix Saw Numerous Giant Pods Filled with Fetuses and to make things worse Each one had that Signature Yates Happy Smile. "What...What's going on? Where am I?"

'i don't know but Look over there at that Table!' Brain told her

"What for?"

'i may help you get out of here!'

She was confused, but slowly turned her head. And saw the table which was Covered in Numerous Papers She got up before walking over to them cautiously. "Brain what are these?"

'I'm not sure'

Beatrix picked up the paper and what she read shocked her. "The Year was 1937 as the newly opened Royal Woods Orphanage was Burned Down 100 children were Killed and 27 were Reported Missing Owners of the Building Bumper and Jancey Yates Proclaim Accidents will Happen" 'wait 1937?' Beatrix thought in shock as she picked up the next Paper. 'Why would something that old be doing down here brain?'

'i don't Know but I know its not good keep read them'

"Orphanage burned down in 1918!?" The Paper read as Beatrix Noticed That Her Parents Looks never changed with Each paper she read she saw the same thing Orphanage burned down children either missing or Dead. "Why are these here? What are they doing in my house?" Beatrix gasped as she saw one more paper this one Read " in 1807 4 Mental Patients Escaped Captivity from the Royal woods Mental Facility"

'I'm starting to see a pattern.'

'wait Brain look it says 4 patients'

'If we count the folks, that leaves two more.'

'yeah but who could it...'

'BEA SOMEONE'S COMING QUICK HIDE!'

"Wha?!"

'HIDE!'

Beatrix looked around before ducking under the table.

"Hmmm could've sworn i heard something down here" Bumper sr spoke

"Maybe it was a small rat." spoke his wife.

"yeah Maybe"

"But look at the next batch of kids, they're coming along wonderfully."

"Indeed Sweetie let's go Back to the facility"

Beatrix held her breath as she heard them walk off. 'We need to call the police Brain!'

'And tell them what?'

'I'll show them what i saw we need this to stop!' thought Beatrix before crawling out. 'I just hope I know the way out of this crazy lab.'

*Later*

Knock knock

Beatrix quickly rushed to the door and opened it to show two officers.

"We got a call reporting there was a suspicious lab and illegal substances here?" The officer spoke...Just as the Yates Parents came Back

"Oh! Why hello there officers, what brings you to our humble abode?" Bumper sr spoke with a Cheery smile

"We had a call saying there was a suspicious lab in your basement."

"Yeah there is Follow me!" Beatrix spoke as she lead them into the house and towards the Basement "It's right down here in plain view!"

"Honey what're you talking about?" Jancey spoke her smile not once faltering

"There's a lab down the basement with clones in pods and weird newspaper clippings, that's what!" she exclaimed as she opened the Basement door to reveal...Nothing

"Um...where?" asked one officer.

"But But But it was here!"

"Looks like a regular basement to me." the other officer spoke as He and his Partner walked up the Basement stairs

"No wait! It was here I swear!" Beatrix tried to say.

"Officer we're so sorry our daughter caused a Ruckus" Jancey spoke

"Yes, she must have had an odd dream from a little nap."

"Yeah most kids often call us cause they see a Monster!..Well anyway you folks have a good night"

"Thank you officers, we will." Jancey said as they left them behind.

"Grrrr Alright you two Spill it!" Beatrix snapped

"Spill what Beatrix dear?"

"What was with that Lab? And what happened to Belle Stop playing Dumb and tell me!"

"We have no idea what you're talking about."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Now Beatrix, you know how we feel about that kind of language." He sighed Annoyed by this.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" She snapped with a scowl. "Start talking!"

"Well okay if you insist"

"You see Sweetie I was a Up and Coming Fashion Model and your father was one of the first Neuro-Brain Surgeons but in 1807 Your father and i were Guests in a resort hotel but we left after a few "Problems" Occurred So For a while we lived under bridges until we got some Money to open up an Orphanage However we faced a touchy Subject Growing Old" her mother Stated

"Is that why you all look the same in those clippings?"

"You could say that Honey yes" Bumper spoke with a smile. "We discovered a way to slow down our old ages in a way."

"How?"

"Simple we Learned that Children's Undeveloped Hormones when Mixed in With a Certain Pathogen essentially Creates a New type of cell in the body one that prevents old Age So we called up Two old friends and had them help us and for centuries we've been Adopting children and Using their bodies" Jancey spoke as her smile now seem a Lot more Sinister Shocking and terrifying Beatrix.

"So you've..."

"Been having bright young children help us stick around. Isn't that wonderful?"

"No it's Sick!...wait but how"

"That's Easy The children we've taken and Used We Managed to Clone Numerous times over!" they beamed making Beatrix pale and feel sick to her stomach.

Until she came to a rather unsettling realization

"Oh my god."

"What's wrong dear?"

"What about me? Us? Are we clones?!" She asked in a Panic

"Oh Silly of Course not...Well you and Belle aren't but your brothers are"

"What?!"

'CLONES!?' Brain yelled

"You mean...the original ones are...dead?!"

"As a doorknob"

"...you two are sick!"

"Not Sick sweetie just inventive" Her mother Spoke placing a hand on her shoulder

"You're deranged is what you are!"

"Call it what you will but we're only doing this to create Our Perfect Child"

"What do you mean Perfect child?"

"We mean the perfect child of course." Her father said happily

"You see honey Along with preserving our youth we've been using the. Children to try and create our perfect child"

"You see we just want something no one else has. That doesn't mean we still don't love you and Belle dear, even if you two are imperfect."

"Imperfect?"

"You see honey Belle is only 95% Perfect while you are 99% Perfect while you two are our Biological children we've grown attached to you both"

"Well why are we that close to being perfect?"

"Because you weren't born in a Tube like your brothers were"

'Oh God, they're really nuts!' Brain told Beatrix in a Panic

"I'll tell them, I'll tell the while world what you two have been doing!" Beatrix exclaimed as she stomped off.

"Honey tell me Haven't we been discussing what would happen if we tried to Gain create life from one of our Biological children?"

"Why yes dear yes we have" This statement was enough to make Beatrix freeze and Pale in fear.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well we have pondered what would happen if we used a child we both made together instead of just mere clones." Bumper spoke

"You don't mean..." Beatrix spoke scared of the answer they might give her.

"Oh don't worry Belle is still safe...for now at least we won't harem her unless you agree to keep this little secret to yourself sweetie" Jancey spoke as Beatrix's hair shaded her eyes

'Bea?' Brain said worried for her

"Now tell us Beatrix what are you going to be?"

Her parents said as Beatrix lifted her head and gave a Tearful and grief stricken Smile. "Your Perfect little girl"

"Good girl, we knew you'd make the right choice." They both said as they calmly walked back to their car and drove away

'Bea, what are you doing?'

Beatrix didn't respond back all she did was Walk back to the Loud House.

* * *

*Lincoln*

"Lynn, what are you doing with that?" Lincoln asked as Lynn brought out a Large 3 Foot tall Dildo as he was tied on the floor with his butt in the air.

"This is going inside you Little Bro!" She spoke Maliciously

"Wait wait Shouldn't there be a Safe word!?"

"Oh yeah the Safe word is HurgaFlurgaShmurgaClurga!" Lynn Exclaimed as she hedged up the Massive Sex toy and was About to Plunge deep into his Anus.

"That Doesn't make any Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssss..." Lincoln yelled as the camera Zoomed into his Mouth and appeared in a Jungle were a Tree sloth sat a branch singing with a Bunch of other animals.

* * *

"From the distance I can see

A world that is for everyone

I can hear a dawning that has just begun

And everywhere I go

I see creatures that are big and small

All within the curve of the world

(Everybody sing it)

The curve of the world is blue and green and green and blue

Green and blue

The curve of the world is for you and me and me and you

Me and you

(Hey)

We can see a world that is for everyone

We can hear

A dawning that has just begun

And everywhere we go

We see creatures that are big and small

(Big and small)

All within the curve of the world

All within the curve of the world

(Everybody sing it now)

You and me and the curve of the world"

* * *

The Song ended as the Camera Came out of Lincoln's Eye and Focused on him Laying in a Fetal Position with Lynn Wearing a Sombrero and Drinking out a Large plastic Cup in the Shape of a Guitar

"Ah, see? Fits like a glove." Lynn said as Lincoln felt his eye twitch

'I can't feel my ass.'

*Later the next morning*

Lincoln and beatrix were quietly eating breakfast with both looking down and not looking at the other.

"Morning Linc hey Beatrix!" Lana said walking to the fridge to grab something with both older kids being silent. "Something wrong guys?"

They shook their heads and kept eating.

*Elsewhere*

"Dear, we may have a problem." Bumper told his wife.

"Oh and what's that?"

"Look." he held his hand up with a few wrinkles appearing.

"Oh dear our Aging process is wearing out"

"Meaning we need to try and find a child that isn't ours to fix that."

"Indeed we've also Run out of subjects for our perfect child project"

"Meaning we need to find one and fast." Jancey exclaimed

"But where?" Bumper said as he spotted one of the monitors and slowly smiled. "Hmm, I may have just gotten the answer."

"Oh really?" Jancey said as she walked over and saw what he was talking about there on the monitor was Baby Lily outside playing in the sandbox. "Oh yes dear I do believe we've found our perfect child!"

* * *

 **Well guys The parents dark secret has been revealed and yes i'm very aware that most of you may think it's either an ass-pull or just doesn't make any sense but to those who enjoyed the twist I applaud you but anywho guys we're getting close to the end of arc 1 as there's only 4 chapters left to go through and let me just tell you things are going to get a lot Crazier in chapter 4 trust me on that one so Next time on freedom we'll see the Affects of the older loud sister's actions towards Lincoln and we'll also see how Beatrix's choice to obey her parents has on her Psychie oh and one more thing Arc 1 will primarily focus on Lincoln's Realtionship with his younger sisters and arc 2 will feature the older one's in a more prominent Role And Like i said Wait Till Chapter 4 There will be Anger There will be Regret and There will be Lesbian Sex...Hold on did i say that? Anyway I know you guys didn't like this Chapter and i hope this Cleared stuff up anyway Guys in Chapter 5 Clyde and Ronnie Anne Will Finally Make Thier Appearance in this Story as Well as Someone else Can You Guys Guess Who? Cause We're 3 Chapters away from the End of Arc 1!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys Geo here and welcome to Freedom chapter 4! first New chapter of 2019 I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and here's hoping 2019 won't be as Crappy as The Last Airbender.**

* * *

A dark figure panted while holding something as they were running down an alley. 'Can't let them Find me!' They thought as they heard rapid footsteps and the sound of Gunshots getting close to them.

"Get back here or else!" A Man Shouted as he and his Cohorts shot their guns at the retreating Figure. "All Troops Mobilize Eastward Subjects 2-25 and R-7 Are Headed to your Location I repeat they are headed to your Location!"

The figure panted while ducking around corners as quick as possible. "Almost there!" They said as they saw a Nearby truck and the drivers Task Papers sitting on the hood 2-25 Ran over and Read the Paper seeing that the driver was Heading for Royal Oaks City. "Perfect." They said as they ran over and Placed R-7 In the Back of the trunk. "When you Get to the City Find my Friend Carlotta Casagrande She'll help you okay?"

"But what About You?" The little boy asked

"Don't Worry about me Little buddy I'll be fine i promise" they patted his head before hearing the men getting closer. "Just keep your head down until you get there."

R-7 Nodded as The truck started up and Drove off Leaving 2-25 Alone.

'Be safe.' They thought as they ran down the street hoping to lose the G-Men.

*Loud House*

'What am I gonna do brain?'

'I wish i Knew Bea but Those Asshats Better not hurt Belle!'

'Same.'

Beatrix gave a Sigh as she fiddled with her thumbs. 'I wish Lincoln was here.' She thought as Brain was trying to think of a way to Make her feel Better as If the Universe Was Listening Lucy Appeared behind her.

"Beatrix."

"GAH!" she jumped and held her chest while looking at the girl. "W-Where'd you come from?!"

"My Mother"

"That's not what I...nevermind." she sighed.

"Something Wrong?"

"Yeah, there is." 'Should i tell her Brain?'

'If not she might suddenly find out by spying if she's like that.'

'if you say so' she sighed. "Lucy, I'm in trouble."

"How so?"

Beatrix Gave a Weary Sigh she explained everything she was Told.

"That's horrid, dark, and twisted."

'And Not in a Good way'

'Brain i have an Idea' Lucy told her Brain

'I love it already'

"Beatrix?"

"What?"

"Follow Me" she spoke grabbing Beatrix's hand and started to pull on her arm.

*Lincoln*

"And so that's what happened Lisa." Lincoln explained as he told Lisa Everything that Happened to Him.

"Hmmmm I see your Point Older Sibling But may i ask why you aren't Angry?" Lisa asked as she poured some Liquid in a Jar and took off her sweater.

"Well, it's not that I'm mad. It's more like I'm confused and hurt by what they did. I don't get why they'd do that out of the blue." Lincoln Gave a Sigh as Lisa took off her Pants and Underwear.

"Well It's Like i always say there's a Reason for everything Here drink this it'll Calm your nerves" Lisa handed lincoln the jar.

"Thanks Lis." Lincoln sighed as he took a Sip of the Drink after doing So he felt his pupils shrink his Dick get Rock hard in Milliseconds his heart beat much faster and his Body Heat up Like Crazy. "L-Lisa?! W-What did-" Lincoln started but cut himself off when he felt his primal urges take over.

"A simple aphrodisiac I'm testing to-" Lisa was soom cut off by Lincoln Pounding the Fuck out of Her. "Oh Einstein!" Lisa exclaimed as Lincoln was slamming into her at a hard and Fast pace while panting like an angry Bonobo in heat.

"You shouldn't have done that you little bitch!" Lincoln roared as Lisa was slowly going crazy from the pleasure. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Lincoln Roared as he came Deep into Lisa's Womb making her moan as she felt her Stomach Slightly Swell up. "MORE WANT MORE PUSSY WANT FUCK MORE!"

'Great Scott He's Losing his Mind and Reverting to a Neanderthalian Mindset!'

"MORE PUSSY MORE CUM!" He roared as he emptied His Balls Into her Once Again Inflating Lisa Even Further.

"Okay...Maybe...I...made it...a Tad too Strong" Lisa groaned as she attempted to Stand up but failed due to her Already swollen belly However She was Hefted up by Lincoln who Aimed his cock towards her Puckered Ass.

"MORE CUMMING ASS!"

"N-Now lets take it eas-GOD ABOVE!" Lincoln Forced his cock deep into her ass as it started to slowly Bleed from the forcefulness. "AHHHHHHH!"

"ME FUCK ASS ASS FEEL TIGHT ASS FEEL GOOD!" he roared out while holding her like she was a fuck toy.

'THIS IS TOO MUCH!' she thought with wide eyes rolling into her head. 'I'm going to break apart!'

Lincoln gave a final roar as he came deep into Lisa's Anal cavity inflating her stomach even Further as the Previous Cum was Pushed deeper into her body. "FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Lincoln roared as he soon passed out.

Lisa groaned while her body was filled with so much cum she looked like an inflated balloon. "Per...Haps...I'll...redo this project" she got out while coughing up more sperm.

*Beatrix*

"Ah!" Beatrix gave a Loud Moan as Lucy suckled on her clit. "Oh god Lucy!"

Said Goth gave a Smirk and started to Rapidly finger her wet snatch. "Go ahead and cry out more." Lucy whispered as Beatrixs moans got louder as she gave the clit a little bite.

"Ahhhh I'm Cumming!" Beatrix Moaned as she filled Lucy's mouth with her juices.

Said goth child licked it up with Beatrix panting. "Naughty Naughty Cumming before me" she teased before moving her hand down and rubbed Beatrix's ass. "You need to be Punished"

"W-Wait AHH!" Beatrix Moaned in surprise and Lucy started to Fist her Ass. "AHHHH!" 'BRAIN THIS FEELS AMAZING!'

"Beatrix i can Feel Your Mucus Gland" Lucy said as she grabbed said Gland and Pinched and tugged it Causing Beatrix to get a Cross Eyed Look of ecstasy. "OOOH GOOOOD!" Beatrix Moaned as She started to Speak Italian...Which Was Odd Since out of all the Languages she knew how to Speak she Could Never master Italian.

"SI SI TENERE GIOCANDO CON IL MIO CULO MI FAI IL TUO BREAK TI MOSTRIAMI IO NON NULLA MA UNA POCA SPORCA!" *Which Translates too: YES YES KEEP PLAYING WITH MY ASS MAKE ME YOURS BREAK IT SHOW ME I'M NOTHING BUT A DIRTY LITTLE SLUT!*

'This got hot, but also concerning.' Beatrix's Brain Spoke as Her Host Once Again Orgasmed which Lucy lapped up and flicked her tongue at the clit.

"I still didn't Cum i guess it's my turn for Fun" Lucy opened Beatrix's legs wider and sat in between them so their Vaginas touched with said girl panting and letting out a loud moan when she started to feel their slits rub against each other.

"Ahhh This is Amazing!"

"Go ahead and moan like a banshee." Lucy gasped out in a moan

"I...I...I'm Cumming!"

"Shit Me too!"

"Lets do it together!"

Both Beatrix and Lucy gave Loud Moans and Climaxed together.

'Oh fuck yeah!' Lucy fell on top of Beatrix panting like crazy.

"That...was..."

"Yeah...I...know"

'Oh man was that hot.'

*Lincoln*

Lincoln Groaned as he slowly woke up from what happened. "Ow, why does my groin hurt?"

'well you went all Incredible Hulk on Lisa' remarked his brain before he blinked and looked over at said girl. Who was still laying in a puddle of Cum.

"Oh no, Lisa!" Lincoln ran over to her and woke her up. "Lisa lisa are you ok?"

"I'm Better then okay Older brother I just Experienced the Most Joyous Coitus Session ever created"

"...What?"

"I got Fucked Reeeaaaal Good!" she spoke with a lopsided grin making him sigh in relief.

"Lisa who did this to you?"

"You did of course and it was Wonderful!" she smiled with Lincoln blown away. "Um...a little help here?"

"Huh Oh yeah sure thing" Lincoln helped lisa up and Placed her on her bed.

"Thank you Lincoln...Now can you Please leave so the feeling may return to my Legs?"

"Sure, you gonna be ok?"

"Positive"

"Alright."

unbeknownst to them Leni was Im the Hallway With her fingers deep inside her Crotch with Tears falling down her face.

'Lincy...i...I'm So Sorry' she thought while trying to keep from making a sound with her fingers moving faster. Leni cried Harder as she kept fingering herself. 'Lincy Lincy!' she thought with more tears. 'Please punish me for what I've done!' Leni Bit her Lip as she pinched her clit hard. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She panted as she tried to make herself Cum before seeing Lincoln getting dressed. Leni quickly pulled up her panties and ran downstairs unaware she left a Puddle of her Cum in the floor.

"Man, I wish I remem...bered?" Lincoln looked down and saw the puddle. "What the?"

'looks like someone Saw everything and had some fun' he thought with a raised eyebrow. "But who?"

'Maybe it was Leni?' His Brain told him.

'What would she be doing spying on us?'

'let's Find out' his brain spoke before Lincoln followed the trail.

*Leni*

"Oh god, I can't believe I did that." She gasped as she sat on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Leni?"

Said girl slightly Jumped at her name being called she looked over and saw Lincoln standing next her. "L-Lincy!"

"Why are you crying?"

"I...i...I'M SO SORRY I WANTED TO STOP IT BUT I DIDN'T!" she let out before sobbing and dropped down in front of him.

"Leni...what's wrong?"

"I screwed up! I screwed up!"

Leni Sobbed.

"Leni tell me whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry Lincy! We should have stopped when you were getting hurt! I should have stopped them, but I just went with it!"

"Leni...what?"

"WE RAPED YOU BECAUSE MOM SAID SO!" she screamed making his eyes widen.

"W...What?"

Leni proceeded to Explain Everything That their Mother told them and Needless to Say Lincoln Wasn't Happy.

'they didn't even Bother to ask me if I Knew Anything About it!' He thought clenching his fists.

'What are you gonna do to her?'

Lincoln Didn't Respond. "You...you all Took away my Innocence all for what Because you were too stubborn to ask me what was Going on?"

Leni only managed a nod.

Lincoln was silent for a Good few Minutes.

"Lincoln?..are yo.."

*POW!*

She reeled back from the punch. Leni held her Cheek in Pain as She felt Lincoln Rip her dress away. "L-Lincy!?"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled while grabbing her chest.

"Lincoln what're?"

*SLAP!*

"YOU DARE LIE TO ME!?"

"I-I'm not!"

Lincoln Slapped Leni's Boobs making her gasp.

"But I'm not!"

"YOU'RE NOT WHAT LENI!?"

"I'M NOT LYING!" she yelled while trying not to cry.

"Wrong!" Lincoln yelled as He pulled hard on her nipples.

"OW!"

"SHUT UP!" he snapped with a glare. "Keep lying and I'll tear them off!"

"But But..."

"NO BUTS!" Lincoln roaded as he tugged her nipples harder making her cry out. "The fact is you're just like the rest! You did it just to feel better and superior to me!"

Hearing this Leni started Cry and seriously Wondered Why the Others Haven't heard any Of this.

"Now tell the truth!"

"But I am Telling the Truth I really am Sorry!"

"STOP LYING!" he growled before reaching under and pulled her dress up to see her underwear. "So...You wanted Pleasure huh?" He said seeing she getting wet. "Then I'll give you what you want!" He roared as he ripped off her panties.

Leni went wide eyed before Lincoln whipped out his dick.

'Linc i Know You're Mad But Don't you think you're going too Far?' His Brain spoke

'SHUT UP BRAIN!' he thought before lining up and pushed his dick right into her hole.

"AHHHHH!" She let out as Lincoln started to thrust in and out. "Lincoln Stop It Hurts!"

"How do you think I felt!"

'Lincoln Calm Down!'

'BRAIN SHUT UP!' he thought while roughly kneading her chest. "Beg!"

"Lincoln!"

"I SAID BEG YOU BITCH!"

"LINCOLN!"

"BEG LOUDER YOU WHORE!"

"LINCOLN PLEASE I'M SORRY I...I...I DIDN'T THINK WE'D HURT YOU!"

"WELL YOU DID!" He roared as he starting to Reach his Climax. "NOW YOU CAN TAKE IT ALL IN LIKE LAST TIME!" He roared as he then started to slap her Face Hard. as she moaned from the sperm.

Lincoln panted as he calmed himself down. He also came to realize what happened while pulling his dick out as Leni's eyes rolled into her head. "...Leni...are you okay?"

'Ask a Stupid Question'

'Shut up Brain!'

"L...Lin...cy..." She groaned out as her leg Twitched.

"Leni? I...I..."

"No...Lincoln...It was my fault" she spoke up while panting.

Lincoln Looked down feeling Shame for what he did. 'What have I done?'

'Let's See You Went Berserk and Raped Leni Anymore Questions Jackass?'

'Oh god!'

'I guess it Makes Since After what we did'

"Lincoln?"

"What?"

"Here" Leni held out his Hand and Gave him her Panties.

"Uh..."

"Hehehe What's wrong?"

"You...are...not mad?"

"No Lincoln im not Mad you had every right to Explode like that"

"Leni..."

"Lincoln."

He frowned. "Do you really wanna prove you're sorry?"

"Of Course i Do Lincy!"

"Then you have to not touch yourself for two months." He spoke in a Dead Serious Tone.

"What!?"

"Is there a problem?"

"N...No...But.."

"Good Than No Cumming for 2 Months!" He spoke with his arms crossed. "If you manage that, then I'll forgive you, but don't even try to be sneaky, got it?"

"...ok i understand" Leni sighed

"Good girl." He said as he walked upstairs only to Bump into Luna.

"Watch it twerp!" She Growled as Lincoln Scowled.

"Alright That's It Luna what the Hell is your Problem!"

"Oh? You trying to act like a tough little shit now?" She said Pushing him to the Wall making him scowl.

"Why're You Being Such a Bitch to me what did i even do to you!?"

"You know damn well what!" She Exclaimed before Kicking his Stomach.

"AH!" Lincoln landed on the ground with a Painful thud as Luna sneered at Him.

"Serves you right you little Shit!" she spat making him growl. Before she could walk away Lincoln tackled luna onto the floor and started to punch her face.

"Don't dish it out unless you can take it bitch!" He roared as Luna kicked him off and tackled him down the stairs all while Taking Shots at his Face.

"Shut up you rotten son of a bitch!" She yelled as they landed on the floor just as Rita stepped in to see them fighting.

"Kids! Stop that!" Rita tried to Pull them away but Luna's grip was too Strong. "Stop right now!"

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE I WISH MOM HAD ABORTED YOU LIKE SHE PLANNED!"

"LUNA!" Rita yelled as Lincoln kicked her off.

"You're Lying!"

"No...I'm Not Mom and Dad's Income was Shit and you weren't Even Planned to Save Money Mom was Going to get an Abortion...Until Dad got his New Job You were Nothing But a Complete Accident!"

"LUNELLA JANET LOUD!" Snapped Rita with Lincoln shaking his head.

"Stop lying!"

"Go ahead and ask her then! Right now!"

"Mom Please tell me She's Lying!"

Rita gave a sad expression without saying anything.

"Mom Please say she's Lying!"

"She's not." Luna sneered as Lincoln started to cry.

"I'm sorry Lincoln." Rita said as she tried to Pull him into a Hug only for him run off upstairs. "Lincoln!"

Luna started laughing until she saw her mother's angry face. "What?" Luna said as Out of Nowhere Rita Slapped her hard across the Face. She held the spot in complete and total shock. "Mom..?"

"Room Now Young Lady You're Grounded for 3 Months!"

"But Mom He..." Luna started to say before Rita Grabbed her Shirt Collar Hefted her Up and Slammed Her against the wall.

"I SAID NOW!"

Luna looked at her in fear and shock with Rita narrowing her eyes. Luna Nodded as Rita Dropped Her. She turn and bolted with Rita taking a heavy sigh.

"Christ... I Need a Cigarette" She muttered as she sat down on the couch to Calm herself.

* * *

 **Looks Like Luna's in deep trouble and Poor Lincoln just had his heartbroken anyway guys next time Clyde and Ronnie will be making their first appearance and the Yates parents begin their Plan of getting Lily while Rita struggles to get Lincoln to forgive her for the revelation of how his birth turned out and as i stated before I told you guys chapter 4 would fix up a few things but any who can you guys guess who 2-25 was here's a hint their name is a Code.**


	5. Newly Updated

Yo Guys Geo here with some big news for one I'll be continuing the reign of Lincoln think of Lincoln's reign as a what if story like instead of going to Lincoln directly what if Lucy went to Leni about her wet dream problem and second Freedom will be the next story to get a major update and I'm already planning Freedom 2 also Ben 10 Inches is still in production as well as Gameovia and Love and War and finally to get you all more involved i'll be making 2 Polls the first one is already up and running so be sure to vote on it and the 2nd one will be posted at a later date and time Also One More Thing I would Love it if Someone drew Some Artwork Based around Freedom and Ben 10 Inches After all Since i get requests to Update those Two Stories the Most might as well have some Fanart to back it up.


End file.
